


Der Anfang von etwas größerem

by Lilly_Shiba_01



Series: Lucie's Welt [1]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Calleigh is the boss, F/M, Horatio has free, Kidnapping, Slave Trade
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 25,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Shiba_01/pseuds/Lilly_Shiba_01
Summary: Ein normaler Fall wird zum Albtraum von Calleigh und Eric. Wird das Team es schaffen die beiden zu retten und was hat das geheimnisvolle Mädchen damit zu tun, was Calleigh am Morgen gesehen hatte?





	1. Ein ganz normaler Morgen

Inzwischen sind zwei Monate vergangen, seit Patty und Austin zu Calleigh gegeben wurden. Patty und Austin haben sich gut bei Calleigh eingelebt. Calleigh ist aus ihrer Wohnung ausgezogen und in ein Haus nördlich von Miami gezogen, welches ihr ihr Vater gekauft hat. Außerdem arbeitet Calleigh nur noch Halbtags.

Calleigh hält mit ihrem Auto vor der Schule von Patty und Austin.

"Tschüss, ihr beiden. Ich werde euch heute Nachmittag wieder abholen. Und vergiss deine Sportsachen nicht, Patty.", sagt Calleigh. Patty nickt und steig mit ihrem Bruder aus.

"Darf Leah heute mit zu uns?", fragt Patty und sieht ihre Mutter durch das Fenster an.

"Gerne, aber wissen ihre Eltern wo sie ist?"

"Ja, ihre Mutter will sie gegen 6 Uhr abholen."Patty und Austin winken noch kurz und gehen dann in die Schule. Lächelnd fährt Calleigh weiter, doch sie kommt nicht weit. Ein Mann, ca. 40 Jahre alt und braunes, kurzes Haar, schleift ein Mädchen, höchstens 13 Jahre alt und lange blonde Haare, mit sich. Calleigh lässt das Fenster runter.

"Hey, lassen Sie das Mädchen los."Der Mann dreht sich erschrocken zu Calleigh um.

"Und wenn nicht? Wollen Sie dann die Cops rufen? Und du kommst mit mir. Mir ist es egal ob du heute eine Arbeit schreibst. Du bsit doch schlau genug."  
Der Mann schreit das Mädchen an, welches ängstlich Calleigh ansieht. Dann wird sie von dem Mann in einen Wagen gedrückt. Bevor der Mann zu ihr einsteigt, grinst er Calleigh noch frech an. Dann fährt der Wagen auch schon weg. Wütend fährt Calleigh weiter. Doch ihre Wut kommt nicht weit, denn bevor sie das Schulgrundstück verlässt, kommt eine Frau auf Calleigh zu. Ihre braunen Haare hat sie zu einem einfachen Zopf gebunden.

"Guten Morgen Ms. Duquesne. Möchten Sie einen Kaffee?", fragt die Frau Calleigh.

"Gerne Mrs. Offerman.", antwortet ihr Calleigh. Mrs. Offerman reicht Calleigh einen Becher mit Kaffee.

"Bitte schön und noch eine gute Weiterfahrt."  
Calleigh bedankt sich und fährt weiter, doch kaum hat sie das Grundstück verlassen, klingelt ihr Handy. Sie fährt an den Straßenrand und nimmt das Gespräch an.

"Duquesne."

"Hallo Calleigh, hier ist Frank. Du, wir haben unten am Pier 6 eine Leiche. Kannst du kommen, oder musst du noch deine Kinder zu Schule bringen?"

"Die beiden sind gerade in der Schule. Ich kann kommen. Bis gleich." Calleigh legt auf, trinkt einen Schluck von dem Kaffee und fährt weiter.


	2. Chapter 2

Als Calleigh am Pier 6 ankommt, steigt sie mit ihrem Kaffee aus. Eric kommt sofort auf sie zu.

"Hey, fals du es noch nicht weißt, Horatio hat wegen Madison zwei Wochen frei und du hast nun das sagen." Eric läuft neben Calleigh Richtung Leiche und nimmt ihr den Kaffeebecher aus der Hand und trinkt einen großen Schluck von IHREM Kaffee. "Mmmmm Zimt."

"Das ist mein Kaffee. Kannst du mir auch was sagen, was ich noch nicht weiß?", fragt sie ihn und nimmt sich wieder ihren Kaffee. Ein lächeln liegt auf ihren Lippen, als sie auch einen Schluck nimmt und den Kaffee wieder Eric reicht.

"Ja. Unser Toter heißt Michael Bremer, 44 Jahre alt und aus Up-Town."

"Du meinst doch nicht den Michael Bremer von Gebonie, Bremer, &Co?" Calleigh sieht Eric fragend an, der einen Schluck Kaffee nehmen will.

"Doch. Er hat eine Frau und zwei Kinder. Er wurde vor einer halben Stunden von dem Ehepaar dadrüben entdeckt." Eric zeigt auf ein Ehepaar, welches mit einem Officer spricht. 

"Außerdem will die Firma auf dem Grundstück der Miami Allover School kaufen um dort ein weiters Einkaufszentrum zu bauen."  
Calleigh bleibt stehen und nimmt sich wieder den Kaffee. Dann trinkt sie einen großen Schluck, so das kaum noch etwas in dem Becher ist.

"Lass mir noch etwas über.", meint Eric zu Calleigh. Dann sieht er sie an. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragt er sie. Sie schaut kurz auf den Boden.

"Ja. Was soll denn sein?" Sie lächelt kurz, drückt ihm ihren Kaffee in die Hand und geht zur Leiche.

"Tom, was haben Sie für mich?", fragt Calleigh den Gerichtsmediziner.

"Mr. Bremer ist laut der Lebertemperatur vor 6-7 Stunden gestorben. Ich würde sagen, dass er durch die Schusswunde im Torax verblutet ist, aber Genauers kann ich erst nach der Obduktion sagen." Tom, der neben der Leiche kniet sieht zu Calleigh hoch.

"Danke Tom.", sagt Calleigh und sieht sich am Pier um. Einige Leute gehen am Strand spazieren, sehen neugierig zu, wie die CSIler ihre Arbeit tun.

"Calleigh, ich habe hier etwas.“, ruft Natalia, die etwas abseits in einer Mülltonne gewühlt hat. Calleigh geht zu ihr und nimmt die Waffe entgegen, die Natalia aus dem Müll gefischt hatte.

"Wieso werfen die Täter immer ihre Tatwaffen in die Mülltonnen um die Ecke?", fragt Calleigh.

"Weiß ich nicht, ist mir aber auch egal, da wir sie dadurch nicht groß suchen müssen."  
Der Officer, der mit dem Ehepaar gesprochen hat, kommt auf die beiden zu.

"CSI Duquesne. Das Ehepaar, welches den Toten gefunden hat, dachte zuerst, der Mann würde schlafen, bis sie das Blut auf seinem Hemd gesehen haben. Sie haben sofort die Polizei gerufen.", sagt der Officer zu Calleigh.

"Danke Officer ..." Calleigh sieht auf sein Namensschild.

"Jameson. Officer Jameson."

"Danke Officer Jameson."

"Calleigh, Tom sagt, Mr. Bremer wurde mit einer 9mm erschossen." Eric kommt auf sie und Natalia zu, als Officer Jameson wieder gegangen ist.

"Und ich habe eben eine 9mm aus dem Mülleimer geholt.", meint Natalia.

"OK. Ich fahre ins Labor und schaue, ob die Kugel mit der Waffe abgefeuert wurde und ihr beide fährt zu dem Büro von Mr. Bremer und unterhaltet euch mit seinem Partner und seiner Sekretärin. Ist schon jemand bei seiner Frau?", fragt Calleigh.

"Ja. Walter und Frank." Calleigh nickt und geht zu ihrem Hummer. Natalia und Eric folgen ihr.

"Wir sehen uns nachher im Labor.", sagt Calleigh, bevor sie in ihrem Wagen steigt und weg fährt. Eric und Natalia steigen in seinen Hummer und fahren auch weg.


	3. Chapter 3

"Entschuldigen Sie, wir sind vom MDPD und würden gerne mit Mr. Gebonie sprechen.", sagt Natalia zu der Sekretärin, die an ihrem Schreibtisch vor zwei Büros sitzt.

"Ich kann Sie nur zu Mr. Gebonie lassen, wenn Sie einen Termin haben."

"Hören Sie Ma'am, es geht um Mr. Bremer. Er ist heute Morgen ermordet aufgefunden worden. Können wir nun zu ihm?", fragt Eric. Die Sekretärin nickt. Ihr ist die Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen.

"Das ist aber schrecklich. Was soll ich nur seiner Frau sagen? Oder seinen Angestellten?", fragt die Sekretärin.

"Um seine Frau kümmern sich Kollegen von uns und was Sie seinen Angestellten sagen sollen, können Sie ja mit Mr. Gebonie besprechen.", sagt Eric.  
"Oh Ok. Da Mr. Gebonie noch nicht da ist, würde ich vorschlagen, Sie gehen schon mal in sein Büro und warten dort auf ihm." Die Sekretärin steht mit wackeligen Beinen auf und geht zu dem linken Büro und hält Natalia und Eric die Tür auf.

"Glaubst du, Mr. Gebonie hat etwas mit dem Tot von Mr. Bremer zu tun?", fragt Natalia Eric, während beide sich in dem Büro umsehen. Eine Frau mit langen, blonden Haaren geht auf die Sekretärin zu, schreit sie an und geht in ein Büro, welches weiter hinten ist.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn hier immer mal wieder die Fetzen fliegen.", sagt Eric.

"Mich auch nicht. Hast du gesehen, wie die Frau die Sekretärin angeschrien hat. Mich wundert es, dass nicht schon früher jemand von hier ermordet worden ist.", sagt Natalia und sieht sich ein Foto an. Ein Mann, eine Frau und fünf Kinder Schauen in die Kamera. Alle lachen, nur ein Mädchen nicht. "Sieh Mal. Die Frau von eben ist, glaube ich, die Ehefrau von Mr. Gebonie." Natalia zeigt Eric das Foto.

"Ich glaube, du hast Recht." Natalia sieht nach draußen, wo gerade ein Mann auf die Sekretärin zugeht.

"Mir ist egal was Kerstin gesagt hat. Sie machen das oder Sie sind ihren Job los. Haben Sie mich verstanden?", fragt der Mann die Sekretärin. Diese nickt.

"Oh hallo. Sie müssen die Detectivs vom MDPD sein. Ich bin George Gebonie. Was kann ich für die Polizei tun?", fragt Mr. Gebonie.

"Mr. Gebonie, wir würden gerne mit Ihnen über Ihren Geschäftspartner Michael Bremer sprechen.", sagt Eric und folgt Mr. Gebonie zu seinem Schreibtisch. Der setzt sich hin und schaltet seinen Computer ein.

"Weswegen wollen Sie mit mir über Michael sprechen? Hat er mich etwa angezeigt?", fragt Mr. Gebonie und lacht.

"Nein, hatte Mr. Bremer denn einen Grund dazu?", fragt Natalia.

"Natürlich nicht. Wir sind Freunde, schon seit Jahren. Aber sagen Sie mir was mit Michael los ist."

"Mr. Bremer wurde heute Morgen tot aufgefunden. Wissen Sie, ob er irgendwelche Feinde hatte?", fragt Eric.

"Nein. Michael war überall beliebt. Es kann sein, dass es ab und zu mal eine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit einem seiner Angestellten gab, aber niemand würde ihn umbringen wollen. Alle mochten ihn."

"Und was ist mit Ihnen? Es heißt, Sie und Mr. Bremer hatten mehrfach Streit, weil Mr. Bremer auf dem Grundstück der Miami Allover School kein zweites Einkaufszentrum bauen wollte.", meint Eric.

"Wie schon gesagt, Michael und ich waren Freunde. Und ich habe ihm auch schon verziehen, dass er eine Zeitlang für diese Schule war, aber hatte eingesehen, dass die Schule keine Zukunft hat." Mr. Gebonie steht auf und geht zu der Tür. "Ich würde Sie bitten nun wieder zu gehen, da ich noch viel zu tun habe. Wenn Sie weitere Fragen haben, wenden Sie sich bitte an meine Sekretärin. Diese wird Ihnen sicherlich einen Termin geben. Raquel, kannst du Polizisten bitte noch kurz Michaels Büro zeigen und dann Kerstin die Pläne geben."  
Verwirrt sehen sich Natalia und Eric an, als die beiden wieder auf dem Flur stehen, nachdem Mr. Gebonie die beiden aus seinem Büro geworfen hat.

"Kommen Sie, ich zeige Ihnen das Büro von Mr. Bremer. Und egal was Mr. Gebonie Ihnen gesagt hat, Mr. Bremer hatte nicht die Schule aufgegeben. Besonders da sein Sohn auf die Schule geht und seine Tochter auch auf die Schule kommen soll.", sagt Raquel, die Sekretärin und schließt das Büro von Mr. Bremer auf.

"Sind Sie die einzige neben Mr. Bremer die einen Schlüssel für das Büro hat?", fragt Natalia, als die Tür auf ist.

"Ich bin die einzige. Noch nicht mal Mr. Bremer hat einen Schlüssel, da er Angst hat, er könnte ihn verlieren. Und eigentlich bin ich seine Sekretärin und nicht die von Mr. Gebonie.", sagt Raquel und geht zurück zu ihrem Schreibtisch.  
Natalia und Eric treten in das Büro ein. Ein großer Schreibtisch steht in der Mitte des Raumes.

"Glaubst du, sein Geschäftspartner hat ihn umgebracht, weil er sich gegen ihn gestellt hatte?", fragt Natalia Eric und geht zu dem Schreibtisch von Mr. Bremer.

"Ich weiß es nicht. An seiner Stelle wäre ich sauer, aber einen Menschen deswegen umbringen." Eric steht vor einem Regal mit Bilder. Auf einem war der Tote, eine Frau, sowie drei Mädchen und ein Junge zusehen. Eines der Mädchen war auch auf einem der Bilder im Büro von Mr. Gebonie. "Natalia schau dir das mal an.", meint Eric und gibt Natalia das Bild.

"Das ist der Tote, sowie eine unbekannte Frau und vier Kinder. Die Kinder scheinen eine Art Uniform zu tragen."

"Die Schuluniform der MAS. Und die Frau ist, wenn ich mich nicht irre, die Direktorin der Schule.", sagt Eric.

"Was ist MAS?", fragt Natalia verwirrt und gibt Eric das Bild wieder.

"MAS steht für Miami Allover School. Im Hintergrund siehst du die Turnhalle und die Mädchen haben durch eine Spendenaktion versucht Geld für die Schule zu sammeln.", sagt Eric und stellt das Bild zurück.

"Woher weißt du das alles?", fragt Natalia.

"Die Abkürzung der Schule und das es die Turnhalle ist, weiß ich von Patty und Austin, da ich die beiden einmal abholen musste, da Calleigh wegen einem Fall beschäftigt war. Und das mit den Mädchen stand in der Zeitung. Außerdem hat Patty damals von den Mädchen geschwärmt, da sie versuchen das Schicksal der Schule in die eigenen Hände zu nehmen.", sagt Eric.

"Wow. Ich hätte fast gefragt, wieso du auf Calleighs Kinder aufgepasst hast, aber du hast dich gut aus der Sache rausgewunden." Natalia und Eric lachen und Natalia setzt sich auf dem Schreibtischstuhl von Mr. Bremer.

"Ich denke wir sollten wieder zurück ins Labor. Mal sehen, ob Calleigh was rausgefunden hat.", sagt Eric und beide verlassen das Büro.


	4. Chapter 4

Als Calleigh im Labor ankommt, sieht sie Horatio und ein junges Mädchen, welches höchstens 16 Jahre alt ist. Sie hat lange rote Haare, die sie geflochten hat.

"Horatio, was machst du hier? Du solltest gar nicht hier sein." Calleigh geht auf ihren Chef zu.

"Es ist auch schön dich zu sehen Calleigh. Ich wollte Madison nur das Labir zeigen. Madison, dass ist meine Kollegin Calleigh Duquesne. Calleigh, dass ist Madison. Rays Tochter.", stellt Horatio die beiden vor.

"Hallo Madison. Es tut mir wirklich leid, was mit deiner Mutter passiert ist.", sagt Calleigh zu Madison und reiht ihr ihre Hand. Madison nimmt diese entgegen und lächelt kurz. Ihre Mutter war vor nicht zwei Wochen umgebracht worden, von ihrem Exmann, da dieser nicht wollte, dass Suzie mit jemand anderes zusammen ist. Seit dem lebt Madison bei Yelina und versucht irgendwie weiter zu machen.

"Ich habe gehört, ihr habt Michael Bremer tot aufgefunden?", fragt Horatio Calleigh.

"Ja, dass stimmt, aber es geht dich nichts an, da du frei hast. Und nun genieß den Tag mit deiner Nichte.", meint Calleigh und geht in ihr Balistiklabor.  
Gerade als sie den Abzug der gefundenen Waffe betätigen will, kommt Ryan in das Labor.

"Calleigh ich habe hier das Projektil aus Michael Bremer. Hast du schon Testschüsse abgegeben?", fragt dieser Calleigh und stellt das kleine Glas mit der verformten Kugel auf Calleighs Schreibtisch.

"Hätte ich, wenn du nicht hier einfach rein gekommen wärst. Ich sage dir schon bescheid, wenn ich fertig bin, damit du die Waffe untersuchen kannst.", meint Calleigh und zieht mit der Waffe auf den Gummiblock. Dann verschließt sie das ganze Magazin und entlädt die Waffe wieder*. Dann geht sie zu dem Gummiblock und holt die Kugeln raus. Eine von den Kugeln legt sie unter das Mikroskop, zusammen mit der Kugel aus Michael.

"Sie stimmen über ein. Das ist auf jeden Fall unsere Tatwaffe, aber leider ist die Serien Nummer rausgefeilt, si das wir nicht heraus finden können, wer der Täter ist.", sagt Calleigh zu Ryan.

"OK. Ich nehme die Waffe dann mit und untersuche sie.", sagt dieser und nimmt die Waffe mit.  
Ryan geht aus dem Labor und untersucht die Tatwaffe auf Fingerabdrücke und Epithelien. Am Griff der Waffe findet Ryan Epithelien und bringt ein Abstrich davon zu Maxine.

"Hey Maxine.", begrüßt Ryan Maxine, als er in das DNA-Labor tritt.

"Hey Ryan."

"Ich habe hier Epithelien vom Griff unserer Tatwaffe. Kannst du sie untersuchen?"

"Natürlich, dass ist ja mein Job." Maxine und Ryan lachen beide.

"Danke. Ruf mich an, wenn du das Ergebnis hast."

"Mach ich." Maxine nimmt die Probably an sich und macht sich an die Arbeit. Ryan verlässt Ohr Labor und geht in den Pausenraum, wo er auf Calleigh trifft.

"Hey Calleigh."

"Dad, natürlich freue ich mich auf dich, aber du hättest auch früher Bescheid geben können. ... Nein habe ich nicht. Wieso? ... Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst. Du, ich muss Schluss machen. Hab dich lieb. " Schnell legt Calleigh auf und dreht sich zu Ryan um.

"Was ist los?", fragt der sie.

"Mein Vater will am Wochenende mich und die Kinder besuchen kommen. Normalerweise hätte ich nichts dagegen, aber er soll sich dann gefälligst nicht zwei Tage vorher Bescheid geben. Ich habe auch einen Job!" Wütend knallt Calleigh ihre Kaffeetasse in die Spüle. Jemand betritt den Raum.

"Ryan, ich habe die Ergebnisse." Calleigh und Ryan drehen sich zu Maxine um.

"Und?", fragt Calleigh.

"Nichts." Beide sehen Maxine fassungslos an.

"Wie nichts?", fragt Ryan.

"Das DNA-Muster ist nicht vollständig und so kann ich es nicht mit der Datenbank abgleichen. Wenn ihr mir aber eine Vergleichsweise bringen würdet, könnte ich die DNA damit vergleichen.", sagt Maxine und verlässt wieder den Pausenraum.

"Na toll. Nun haben wir gar nichts.", sagt Calleigh enttäuscht.

*Habe keine Ahnung wie es richtig heißt. Also wenn es falsch ist, ist es mir egal.


	5. Chapter 5

Walter und Frank gehen zu der Haustür klingelt und nach kurzer Zeit wird die Tür von einem kleinen Mädchen geöffnet.

"Ihr seid nicht mein Daddy.", sagt sie mit einer Leisen und traurigen Stimme. Sie läuft zurück ins Haus, lässt aber die Tür offen.

"Carina, ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst nicht an die Tür gehen." Eine Frau mit Schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren kommt zur Tür und sieht Walter und Frank verdutzt an.

"MDPD. Sind Sie Malena Bremer?", fragt Frank und zeigt seine Dienstmarke.  
Die Frau nickt vorsichtig. "Ja, die bin ich. Weswegen sind Sie hier?", fragt Malena mit leiser Stimme.

"Es geht um Ihren Mann Ma'am. Können wir drinnen weiter sprechen?", fragt Walter.  
Wieder nickt Malena und lässt Frank und Walter in das Haus. Im Flur liegt alles ganz ordentlich. Malen geht in die Küche, Walter und Frank folgen ihr.

"Bitte setzten Sie sich doch. Was ist mit Michael?", fragt Malen ängstlich.

"Wir müssen Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass ihr Mann heute Morgen tot aufgefunden wurde. Es sieht so aus, als wurde er umgebracht.", sagt Walter.

Malena sieht ihn erschrocken an. "Das ... das kann nicht sein. Ich habe ihn gestern Abend doch noch gesehen." Tränen laufen ihr über die Wangen. Schnell wischt Malen diese weg.   
"Wissen Sie, wer das getan hat?"

"Nein leider nicht Ma'am. Hatte ihr Mann irgendwelche Feinde?", fragt Frank.

"Nein, Michael War überall beliebt. Er meinte aber, er und Clarissa hätten sich gestritten."

"Wer ist Clarissa?", fragt Walter neugierig.

"Clarissa Stevs, Urenkelin von Louis Stevs, dem Gründe der Miami Allover School. Seiner Familie gehörte das Grundstück bevor Clarissa es an die Stadt verlor. Nun will George Genome das Grundstück bauen und dort ein Einkaufszentrum drauf bauen."  
Malen spielt verlegen mit ihrer Kette.

"Danke für den Hinweis. Hatte ihr Mann sonst noch mit irgendjemand Probleme?", fragt Frank. Malen schüttelt den Kopf.

"Nein. Leider muss ich mich nun um meine Tochter und um die Beerdigung kümmern. Können Sie mich informieren, wenn es was Neues gibt?"

Frank nickt. "Natürlich Mrs. Bremer.", sagt er und er und Walter verabschieden sich.


	6. Chapter 6

Calleigh sitzt an „ihrem“ Schreibtisch und sieht sich die Akte an. Was würde wohl aus Patty und Austin werden, wenn die Schule geschlossen wird. 

„Na du.“   
Eine Stimme reißt sie aus ihren Gedanken und lässt sie hoch sehen. 

„Na. Hast du was?“, fragt Calleigh Eric und nimmt den Kaffee an, der er ihr hinhält. 

„Ich denke schon. George Gebonie soll Michael immer wieder gedroht haben, dass wenn er nicht wieder auf seine Seite kommt, er ihn umbringt.“, sagt Eric. 

„Ok. Fahren wir zu ihm.“

„Ich habe eben mit seiner Sekretärin telefoniert. Er ist vor keiner halben Stunde weggefahren. Sie wusste nicht wohin. Travers hat sein Handy bei ihm zu Hause lokalisiert.“

„Gut, besuchen wir Mr. Gebonie zuhause.“  
Calleigh steht auf. Irgendwie lässt das Mädchen von heute Morgen sie nicht mehr los. Wie hilflos sie ausgesehen hat.


	7. Chapter 7

Vorsichtig wird die Tür geöffnet und jemand sieht heraus. Als diese Person Calleigh und Eric erblickt wird die Tür sofort wieder geschlossen. Kurz danach wird die Tür aufgerissen. 

„Hauen Sie ab! Wir kaufen nichts!“, brüllt der Mann Calleigh und Eric an. 

„MDPD. Wir verkaufen nichts, wir wollen mit Ihnen sprechen, Mr. Gebonie.“, sagt Calleigh und zeigt George ihre Dienstmarke. 

„Oh, tut mir leid. Sie kenne ich noch nicht, aber an Ihren Partner kann ich mich erinnern. Kommen Sie doch rein.“, sagt George und hält Calleigh und Eric die Tür auf.   
Calleigh sieht Eric an und tritt dann in das Haus. Überall liegen Schuhe rum und über dem Treppengeländer hängt eine Hose. 

„Tut mir leid, dass es hier so aussieht, aber ich habe 5 Töchter und die veranstalten so ein Caos, wenn sie etwas suchen. Möchten Sie einen Kaffee?“ 

„Gerne.“, sagt Eric und geht durch den Flur in das Wohnzimmer. 

„Setzen Sie sich. Ich koche kurz Kaffee.“, sagt George und verlässt das Wohnzimmer. Aus der Küche hören die beiden eine Kaffeemaschine.   
Calleigh und Eric sehen sich etwas in dem Wohnzimmer um. Auf dem Esstisch steht ein Laptop, überall stehen oder hängen Familienbilder und auf einem Schrank stehen nur Bilder von einer Unbekannten Frau. George kommt mit einem Tablett wieder. 

„Danke. Ich würde gerne wissen, wer die Frau auf den Bildern ist?“, fragt Calleigh. 

„Das ist Susan, meine verstorbene Frau. Sie starb bei der Geburt unserer jüngsten Tochter Marie vor drei Jahren.“ Traurig blick George das Bild seiner verstorbenen Frau an. „Aber Sie sind sicherlich nicht wegen Susan hier.“

„Nein, wir sind noch mal wegen Michael hier. Man hat uns gesagt, Sie hätten ihm gedrohnt, dass Sie ihn umbringen würden, wenn er nicht wieder auf ihre Seite und somit für die neue Mall ist.“, sagt Eric. 

Entsetzt sieht George die beiden an. „Und wer bitte schön? Ich habe ihm nie gedrohnt, aber ich weiß mit wem er Streit hatte. Clarissa Stevs. Sie versteht nicht, wieso die Miami Allover School so wichtig ist.“, sagt George.   
Calleigh und Eric nehmen sich je eine Tasse und trinken einen Schluck von der schwarzen Brühe, die dort drinnen ist. 

„Außerdem ist sie bereit, das Lebenswerk ihres Urgroßvaters einfach zu verkaufen.“, sagt George und lehnt sich in seinem Sessel zurück, als er sieht, wie Calleigh und Eric immer müder werden. Als sie kurz vor dem Einschlafen sind, steht er auf und geht zu den beiden. 

„Aber ich weiß, wer Michael umgebracht hat und ihr werdet diese Person nie finden.“


	8. Chapter 8

Patty und Austin stehen mit einem blonden Mädchen vor der Schule.

„Und ihr seid euch wirklich sicher eure Mom wollte euch ab.", sagt das Mädchen, was ihre blonden Haare zu zwei seitlich geflochtenen Zöpfe hat.

Patty nickt. „Ja, das wollte sie. Austin, versuch doch nochmal Mom anzurufen."

„Was habe ich den schon mehrmals getan. Sie geht nicht ran und Eric auch nicht. Können deine Eltern uns denn nicht abholen, Leah?", fragt Austin das Mädchen und schaut nochmals auf seine Uhr.

„Nein. Mein Dad ist nicht da und meine Mom muss mit meinem Bruder weg.", sagt Leah patzig. Sie scheint nicht zu wollen, dass Patty und Austin von ihren Eltern abgeholt werden. Hinter den dreien kommt ein junges Pärchen aus der Schule.

„Patty, Austin, Leah, was macht ihr noch hier?", fragt das Mädchen die drei.

„Deren Mom hat vergessen uns abzuholen.", sagt Leah.

„Hat sie nicht. Sie hat nur einen Stressigen Job und schafft es nicht immer pünktlich zu sein.", sagt Patty.

„Ihr seid ihr ja nicht wichtig, sonst hätte sie euch nicht vergessen. Ihr seid noch nicht mal ihre richtigen Kinder.", meint Leah.

„Leah! Das war nicht nett. Natürlich ist Miss Duquesne die richtige Mutter von Patty und Austin und sie hat die beiden sehr doll lieb."; sagt der Junge wütend zu Leah.

„Ken, hör auf. Sie weiß es doch nicht besser. Habt ihr schon versucht einen Freund eurer Mom zu erreichen?", fragt das Mädchen und kniet sich neben Patty, die Tränen in den Augen hat.

„Ja, Eric. Er ist Moms Freund und holt uns manchmal auch von der Schule ab, aber auch er geht nicht an sein Handy.", sagt Patty leise zu dem Mädchen und umarmt sie. Das Mädchen streicht Patty über den Rücken.

„Ken, wir müssen was tun. Ruf deine Tante an und sag ihr, sie soll uns mit dem Van abholen kommen."

Ken sieht das Mädchen an und nimmt sein Handy aus seiner Tasche. „Und was dann, Jenny? Sollen wir sie zur Polizei fahren? Was ist wenn Miss Duquesne dann kommt und die drei weg sind?"

„Unsere Mom arbeitet bei der Polizei. Beim CSI, um genau zu sein.", sagt Austin.

„Da hast du deine Antwort und nun ruf deine Tante an." Jenny sieht Ken an und steht auf.

„Na gut. Aber was soll ich ihr sagen, wenn sie fragt …", fängt Ken an.

„Ruf einfach an.", unterbricht ihn Jenny.


	9. Chapter 9

„Guten Tag, wir sind auf der Suche nach CSI Duquesne.“, sagt Jenny zu einer Polizeibeamtin, als sie ins Labor kommen. 

„Wartet ihr hier kurz.“, sagt sie und sucht jemanden vom CSI. Kurz darauf kommt Natalia zu der Gruppe. 

„Ich bin CSI Boa Vista. Ihr seid auf der Suche nach CSI Duquesne?“

„Ja, wir haben ihre Kinder vor der Schule gefunden und weder sie noch CSI Delko gehen an ihre Handys.“, sagt Ken, der neben Austin steht. Jenny hat Patty und Leah an den Händen. 

„Und Mom hätte uns eigentlich um viertel vor 3 abholen müssen.“, fügt Austin hinzu. 

„Gut zu wissen.“ Natalia lächelt ihn an. „Wartet ihr hier kurz, ich versuche auch nochmal die beiden anzurufen.“, sagt Natalia. 

Zwei Minuten später kommt sie wieder. 

„Ich habe auch keinen der beiden erreicht. Sie waren zuletzt wegen eines Falles unterwegs.“

„Welcher Fall? Der Michael-Bremer-Fall?“, fragt Jenny. 

„Woher wisst ihr von dem Michael-Bremer-Fall?“

„Ich bin Schülersprecher und wenn die einzige Person stirbt, die sich wirklich für unsere Schule eingesetzt hat, stirbt, dann spricht sich das wie ein Lauffeuer herum. In der ersten großen Pause wusste schon die ganze Schule bescheid.“, sagt Ken und sieht zu Jenny rüber. 

„Heute Abend werden es alle Schulen in der USA wissen und morgen früh weiß es jede Schule auf der Erde.“, sagt sie. 

„Wie meinst du dass? Gibt es mehr als eine Miami Allover School?“

„Die MAS ist nur eine Schule von über tausenden der Allover Companie, die über den ganzen Erdball verteilt ist.“, sagt Jenny. 

„Die Allover Companie wurde vor über Hundertjahren von vier Brüder gegründet. Louis, Heinz, Mitchel und Rudolf Stevs. Louis eröffnete die erste Allover School auf diesem Kontinent, Heinz die erste in Europa, Rudolf die erste Schule der Welt und in Asien und Mitchel die erste in Australien. Jede Schule wurde in einem Abstand von 4 Jahren eröffnet. Inzwischen ist die in Australien abgebrannt und wurde neugebaut, die in Asien wurde geschlossen und die in Europa kommplet saniert, so dass nichts mehr wie am Anfang aussieht. Aber die Miami Allover School hat immer noch das Original Gebäude von 1890. Sie wurde als zweites eröffnet und sollte eigentlich unter Denkmalschutz stehen.“, erzählt Ken. Als Schülersprecher muss er die Geschichte der Schule kennen. 

„Inzwischen ist die MAS die drittgrößte und erfolgreichste Schule. In Moskau hat die Schule zwei Gebäude mehr, in Seattle eins. Aber von den Klassen sind wir die Größte, knapp vor Quebeck, wo es eine Klasse weniger gibt.“, sagt Jenny. 

„Wow, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass euer Schulsystem so komplex ist.“; staunt Natalia. 

„Hätte ich auch nicht gedacht, bevor ich auf diese Schule kam. Ich möchte nicht unhöflich wirken, aber Jenny und ich müssen leider wieder weg und Leah muss auch nach Hause gebracht werden.“, sagt Ken. 

„Wo müsst ihr denn noch hin?“, fragt Natalia. 

„Zum Hotel seiner Eltern. Ich helfe dort immer mal wieder etwas aus und seine Eltern machen sich Sorgen, wenn wir nicht kommen.“, sagt Jenny. 

„Deine Eltern besitzen ein Hotel?“, fragt Natalia. 

„Ja, das Globermanhotel. Meinem Onkel, dem Bruder meines Vaters, ist Chefkoch im Restaurant und meiner Tante, die Schwester meines Vaters, ist die Besitzerin der Kegelbahn im Keller und der Minigolfanlge hinten im Hof.“, sagt Ken stolz.

„Da habt ihr sicherlich viel zu tun.“

„Wir Kinder nicht. Damit meine ich mich und Jenny. Meine Eltern kümmern sich um alles. Wir beide sorgen nur für das i-Tüpfelchen. Außerdem gibt es genug Angestellten.“

„Ok, geht. Aber vorher möchte ich noch ein wissen. Woher kennt ihr CSI Duquesne und CSI Delko?“

„CSI Duquesne wohnt mir gegenüber und CSI Delko hatte ihr damals beim Einzug geholfen. Außerdem holt er immer wieder Patty und Austin von der Schule oder Sportvereinen ab.“ 

Natalia nickt und Jenny, Ken und Leah gehen wieder zum Fahrstuhl.

„Natalia!“ Eine vertraute Stimme lässt Natalia herum fahren. 

„Horatio. Was machst du hier? Solltest du nicht bei Madison sein?“, fragt Natalia ihren Boss. 

„Sie ist bei Yelina. Ich habe gehört, Calleigh und Eric werden vermisst.“

„Das stimmt. Seit sie zu dem Geschäftspartner von unserem Toten gefahren sind, hat niemand etwas von ihnen gehört. Und Calleigh hat ihre Kinder nicht von der Schule abgeholt. Sie wurden eben mit ihren Nachbarn her gebracht.“

„Ok. Bringst du sie in mein Büro. Ich rufe Mr. Duquesne an, damit er die beiden abholen kann. Ist jemand schon bei der Direktorin der Schule?“ 

Natalia nickt. „Ja. Ryan und Walter.“


	10. Chapter 10

Ryan und Walter sitzen im Wohnzimmer der Familie Peters. Ihnen gegenüber sitzt Julia Peters, die Direktorin der MAS oder auch Miami Allover School. Julia hat langes blondes Haar, welches ihr über die Schultern fällt. Ihre braunen Augen lassen Ryan und Walter nicht los. Sie beobachtet wie die beiden ihren Kaffee trinken. Sie selbst hat ihre Tasse noch nicht angerührt. Dafür ist sie noch zu sehr geschockt. Was soll nun nur aus der Schule werden, sie kann es nicht Lucie, Pia und Jessica zumuten, dass Geld aufzutreiben, um das Grundstück vor George Gebonie zu kaufen. 

„Und Sie sind sich wirklich sicher, dass er es ist?“, fragt Julia. Die beiden Officer nicken. 

„Ja. Wissen Sie, ob Mr. Bremer irgendwelche Feinde hatte oder Streit mit irgendjemanden?“, fragt Ryan die blonde Frau. Als sie antworten will, hören die drei, wie die Haustür aufgeschlossen wird. 

„Hallo Mom, ich bin zuhause.“, ruft Pia Peters, die 12-jährige Tochter von Julia. Dumpf hört Julia noch eine zweite Stimme. Sicherlich Laura, Jessica oder Taylor. Laura und Jessica sind Pia beste Freundinnen, neben Lucie. Alle vier sind in der 6a. Taylor geht auch in Pias Klasse und sitzt im Unterricht neben ihr. 

„Hallo Mrs. Peters.“, sagt die zweite Person. Es sind weder Laura, Jessica noch Taylor. Es ist Tobi, ein weiterer Mitschüler. Während Jessica und Laura Französisch und Russisch haben, Lucie Polnisch und Latein, hat Pia Spanisch und Deutsch als Fremdsprachen. Tobi hat Spanisch und Russisch. An der MAS kann man seine Fremdsprachen sich selber wählen. Bis zu drei Stück kann man in den höhern Klassen machen. Spanisch, Russisch, Französisch, Polnisch, Latein und Deutsch sind nur eine kleine auswahl an den Sprachen, die man zur Verfügung hat. In der dritten Klasse bekommt man die erste Fremdsprache, man kann zwischen Französisch, Spanisch und Russisch wählen. In der sechsten die zweite, Deutsch, Latein, Portugiesisch, Italienisch, Griechisch, Türkisch, Arabisch, Japanisch und Polnisch kommen hinzu. Ab der neunten Klasse kann man auch Chinesisch, Tailändisch, Finisch, Schwedisch, Dänisch, Niederländisch, Tschechisch und Indisch lernen. Natürlich kann man auch schon früher eine der anderen Sprache wählen. Wechseln kann man auch. Nur zum neuen Schuljahr. Zum Halbjahr kann man die Sprache nur wechseln, wenn der Lehrer es empfielt, weil man unterfordert ist und alles perfekt kann oder weil man zu schlecht ist. Dann kann es auch schon sein, dass ein Schüler nur eine Fremdsprache hat, weil er in den anderen zu schlecht ist. Das ist aber selten. Meistens haben die Schüler zwei Fremdsprachen, die sie von der 3, bzw. 6 Klasse bis zum Abschluss haben. 

„Oh, Hallo Tobi. Hast du heute nicht Training und sollte Taylor nicht mit Pia Spanisch lernen?“, fragt Julia den Jungen. 

„Coach Chikowski ist heute nicht da und Taylor muss mit seinem Vater den Garten umgraben.“, erzählt Tobi. 

„Er ist nicht da? Heute Morgen hatte ich ihm aber im Lehrerzimmer gesehen.“ 

„Also jetzt ist er nicht mehr da. Er hatte Ken gesagt, das Training fällt heute aus.“ 

„Schön. Kommst du Tobi, ich muss bis um halb 6 alles verstanden haben, denn dann kommt Dad und will mich abfragen.“, sagt Pia genervt und schiebt Tobi durch das Wohnzimmer in Richtung ihres Zimmers. 

„Dein Vater will dich in Spanisch abfragen? Nichts gegen ihn, aber kann er Spanisch?“

„Gerade genug, um mit mir zu lernen.“, sagt Pia lachend. 

„Entschuldigen Sie meine Tochter, aber sie muss mit zwei Lehrern als Eltern großwerden. Dazu kommt noch, dass mein Mann und ich an ihrer Schule arbeiten.“, sagt Julia, als die Tür von Pias Zimmer geschlossen wird. 

„Das macht nichts. Wissen Sie, ob Mr. Bremer mit jemanden Streit hatte?“, fragt Ryan noch mal. 

„Mir fallen da nur Clarissa Stevs und George Gebonie ein, aber vor einigen Tagen hatte er sich am Telefon mit jemanden gestritten.“, sagt Julia. 

„Wer hatte sich mit wem gestritten?“ Pia steht wieder im Wohnzimmer, zusammen mit Tobi. 

„Stimmt es, dass Michael Bremer tot ist?“, fragt Tobi. 

„Vom wem hast du das?“ Julia ist entsetzt. 

„Vom Rory. Er hat es von Liv aus der 10e. Und sie soll es von einem Freund haben. Außerdem haben Mrs. Klara und Mr. Hannes so etwas angedeutet.“

„Was genau hat Mrs. Klara gesagt?“ 

„Dass sage ich nur, wenn Sie versprechen, dass mein Bruder kein Ärger bekommt!“ 

„Tobi!“ 

„Versprich es ihm Mom!“ Pia sieht ihre Mutter an. 

„Gut. Ich verspreche dir Tobi, Rory wird kein Ärger bekommen.“ Zufrieden lächelt Pia Tobi an. 

„Mrs. Klara hat gesagt, die Schule würde nun den Bach runter gehen und niemand könne sie mehr retten Außerdem meinte sie auch, dass wir selber schuld sind.“ Tobi sieht mit seinen blauen Augen Julia an. 

„Das hat sie gesagt?“, fragt Julia. Tobi nickt. 

„Die Schule darf aber nicht abgerissen werden. Und kann auch nicht, oder?“ Pia schaut zwischen ihrer Mutter und Tobi hin und her. 

„Doch, darf sie. Das erste Gebäude ist noch 10 Tage zu jung, um unter Denkmalschutz gestellt zu werden. Und nun geht ihr wieder in dein Zimmer und lernt Spanisch. Oder ihr bekommt noch mehr Russisch Vokabeln zum Lernen.“ Julia sieht Tobi an. Dieser nickt nur und zieht die schmollende Pia hinter sich her. 

„10 Tage?“, fragt Walter. Julia nickt. „Die Schule darf doch erst nach Ende des Schuljahres geschlossen werden, oder?“ 

Wieder nickt Julia. „Ja, wieso?“

„Na, weil sie dadurch die Schule retten könnten. In 10 Tagen sind noch keine Ferien, das heißt, sie könnten die Schule unter Denkmalschutz stellen lassen.“ Walter freut sich über seine Idee. 

„Wenn das so einfach wäre. Clarissa Stevs gehört das Grundstück und nur sie kann das Gebäude als Anwerter auf Denkmalschutz eintragen lassen. Und bis alles geprüft ist, hat sicherlich schon das neue Schuljahr begonnen und die Schule wurde abgerissen.“ In ihrer Stimme konnte man ihre Verzweifelung hören. Als sie vor 5 Jahren an der Schule angefangen hatte, war ihr nicht bewusst, wie sehr ihr die Schule ans Herz wachsen könne. Aber auch ihr Mann und ihre Tochter fühlen sich beide in Miami und an der MAS wohl. Miami ist ihr zuhause geworden, nachdem sie in Jacksonville nicht mehr bleiben konnten. 

„Clarissa Stevs ist doch die Enkelin von Louis Stevs, dem damaligen Gründer der Miami Allover School und auch Besitzer des Grundstücks, auf dem die Schule steht?“, fragt Ryan. Julia nickt. 

„Ja. Sie ist die einzige Lebende Verwandte von Louis, auch wenn es heißt, dass er ein uneheliches Kind hatte. Nur niemand weiß, ob dies Wahr ist und ob dieses Kind Nachkommen hat.“ Walter schreibt sich alles auf, was Julia sagt. 

„Wissen Sie, wieso Mr. Bremer Streit mit Ms. Stevs hatte?“, fragt Ryan. 

„Ms. Stevs hatte hohe Spielschulden und musste das Grundstück an die Stadtverkaufen, damit sie wieder Schuldenfrei ist. Nun hat Mr. Gebonie das Grundstück ins Auge gefasst und will dort eine neue Mall bauen. Er könnte auch einfach mit der Stadt sprechen und die alte umbauen. Dafür müsste er nicht die Schule seiner Töchter zerstören.“ 

„Die Töchter von Mr. Gebonie gehen auf die Schule?“ Walter scheint das noch nicht gewusst zu haben. 

„Ja. Cloé ist in der 10c, Natalié in der 6a, zusammen mit ihrer Stiefschwester Lucie, und Annabel ist in der 1&2a.“ Julia schaut, als sie Nataliés und Lucies Namen sagt, zur Zimmertür ihrer Tochter. 

„Sind Natalié und Lucie mit Ihrer Tochter befreundet?“ Ryan schaut auch zu Pias Zimmertür. 

„Nur Lucie. Natalié ist eifersüchtig, dass Lucie so einen guten Anschluss in der Klasse gefunden hat, auch wenn Laura, die beste Freundin meiner Tochter, sie lieber nicht in der Klasse haben möchte.“ 

„Ich denke, wir haben alles geklärt. Wenn Ihnen noch etwas einfällt, bitte melden Sie sich bei uns.“ Ryan gibt Julia seine Karte und die beiden gehen wieder.


	11. Chapter 11

Frank und Horatio sitzt eine schwarzhaarige Frau gegen über. Ihre Schwarzen Haare sind zu einem einfachen Zopf gebunden und hängen ihr über den Rücken. Mit ihren braunen Augen sieht sie sich um.

„Wieso bin ich hier?", fragt die Frau aufmüpfig.

„Ich will nicht lange um den heißen Brei reden. Haben Sie Mr. Bremer umgebracht?", fragt Horatio die Frau. Die sieht ihn erschrocken an.

„Wen? Ich kenne keinen Mr. Bremer!"

„Doch. Sie kennen Micheal Bremer." Frank zeigt der Frau ein Bild von Michael. „Und Sie kennen auch seine Frau, Malena Bremer. Sie beide waren in dem selben Chearleederteam und auch in denselben Mann verliebt. Muss bestimmt weh getan haben, als Sie herausgefunden haben, dass Ihre Konkurentin den Mann geheiratet hat, in den Sie verliebt warne.", meint Frank. Die Frau sieht ihn patzig an.

„Was wissen Sie schon! Malena meint es doch nicht ernst mit ihm. Sie war immer nur hinter seinem Geld her!" Wütend springt die Frau auf.

„Ms. Stevs. Setzten Sie sich sofort wieder hin und beruhigen Sie sich wieder.", meint Horatio. Langsam setzt sich Clarissa Stevs wieder hin. „Wann haben Sie Mr. Bremer zuletzt gesehen?"

„Das ist Jahre her. Auf unserem Abschlussball, wo er und Malena zu Ballkönig und Ballkönigin gekrönt wurden."

„Wieder falsch. Es gibt ein Foto von Ihnen, Mr. Bremer und seinem Sohn Lucas, was letztes Jahr auf dem Sommerfest der Schule aufgenommen wurde." Frank gibt Clarissa das Bild. Dort stehen sie, Michael und Lucas und lächeln in die Kamera. Im Hintergrund kann man die Sporthalle sehen.

„Wo haben Sie das her?"

„Es war auf der Schulwebseite. Also noch Mal. Wann haben Sie Mr. Bremer zuletzt gesehen?" Frank geht langsam die Gedult aus. Bei dem Fall sind sie noch nicht wirklich weit und nun, wo auch noch Calleigh und Eric verschwunden sind.

„Letzte Woche. Er wollte nicht, dass ich das Grundstück verkaufe und meinte, dass mein Urgroßvater meine Urgroßmutter betrogen hätte und ein uneheliches Kind hatte, welches vor meiner Oma geboren worden ist. Er hat wirklich behauptet, mein Urgroßvater wäre ein Ehebrecher gewesen!" Je mehr Clarissa erzählt, desto lauter wird ihre Stimme. Einige, nicht nur einige, der Menschen, die vor dem Verhörraum zutun haben, drehen sich zu Horatio, Frank und Clarissa um.

„Beruhigen Sie sich wieder. Wissen Sie, ob irgendetwas an diesem Gerücht dran ist?" Horatio sieht wieder Clarissa an, nachdem er die Menschen vor dem Raum beobachtet hat.

„Nein, weiß ich nicht. Mein Urgroßvater war kein Ehebrecher. Er war ein lieber netter Mensch, der eine Schule gegründet hat, die heute immer noch steht."

„Und wieso wollen Sie das Grundstück verkaufen, wenn Sie doch so gerne ihren Urgroßvater hatten?" Frank sieht Clarissa fragend an.

„Ich muss. George Gebonie macht mir schon seit Monaten Druck deswegen. Außerdem habe ich Schulden bei der Stadt und die würden durch den Verkauf des Grundstückes beglichen werden."

„Sie würden wirklich das vermächtnis ihres Großvaters für Schulden verkaufen?" Man merkt Frank an, dass er darüber aufgebracht ist.

„Er war mein Urgroßvater." Korrigert Clarissa Frank.

„Das ist doch Jacke wie Hose.", meint Frank.

„Nein. Mein Großvater hat in die Familie eingeheiratet"

Bevor noch jemand etwas sagen kann, kommt Ryan in den Verhörraum.

„Horatio, hier ist jemand, der mit dir sprechen möchte." Horatio nickt. Sein erster Gedanke ist, dass Madison hier ist, doch als er aus dem Verhörraum kommt, sieht er niergends seine Nichte. Nur die Frau des Toten, Malena Bremer.

„Mrs. Bremer, was machen Sie hier?", fragt Horatio. Er hatte zwar nicht mir ihr gesprochen, aber er weiß wie sie aussieht.

„Sind Sie der Leiter des Falles meines Mannes?", fragt Malena mit zittriger Stimme. Ihre Augen sehen aus, als ob sie geweint hätte.

„Ja der bin ich. Lt. Horatio Caine. Was kann ich für Sie tun Ma'am?"

„Ich habe das hier bei den Sachen meines Mannes gefunden. Ich weiß nicht, was das für Unterlagen sind. Können Sie es sich vielleicht mal ansehen?"

Horatio öffnet den Umschlag, den Malena Bremer ihm gereicht hat. Verschiedene Dokumente kommen heraus. Unteranderem einige Geburtsurkunden und andere Urkunden. Eine davon ließt sich Horatio durch.

„Sie sind adoptiert?", fragt er als er am Ende des Dokumentes ist. Malena nickt.

„Ja. Meine Leiblichen Eltern haben mich direkt nach meiner Geburt zur Adoption frei gegeben. Leider sind ist meine Mutter kurz danach gestorben. Mein leiblicher Vater starb kurz danach."

„Wissen Sie auch, wer ihre Leiblichen Eltern sind?" Malena schüttelt den Kopf.

„Analise und Mitchel Klomps." Horatio nimmt sich auch die anderen Unterlagen. Als er zum Schluss mit allem fertig ist, muss er erst Mal tief durch atmen, um zu verdauen, was er gelesen hat.

„Ist alles in Ordung?", fragt Malena besorgt.

„Ja. Analise Klomps wurde als Analise Ricks geboren. Aber auch sie wurde adoptiert. Ihre Leiblichen Eltern waren Hannah und Jano Pitch. Hannah Pitch wurde nicht adpotiert, aber in ihrer Geburtsurkunde steht nicht ihr Vater. Dafür gibt es einen Brief von ihrer Mutter an Hannah." Horatio reicht Malena den Brief von ihrer Urgroßmutter an ihre Großmutter.

Liebe Hannah,  
ich weiß, wie schwer es für dich sein muss, diesen Brief zu lesen, besonders da er mein letzter sein wird. Ich habe mir lange Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob ich ihn abschicken soll oder nicht, aber es ist das beste, wenn du die Wahrheit erfährst. Mein Liebes Kind, ich werde bald sterben und möchte dir vorher noch etwas sagen. Auch wenn ich dir immer erzählt habe, ich wüsste nicht wer dein Vater ist oder auch, dass er tot ist, wusste ich immer, wer dein Vater ist. Leider muss ich deine Hoffnung sofort wieder im Keim ersticken, da er schon vor einigen Jahren verstarb. Dein Vater war ein guter Mann, ein liebevoller Ehemann und Vater, aber leider nicht mein Ehemann und dein Vater. Er weiß noch nicht mal, dass es dich gibt. Dein Vater war mein ehemaliger Chef. Wir hatten eine kurze Affäre und als ich schwanger wurde, habe ich gekündigt, da er verheiratet war. Als ich 2 Jahre später wieder kam, sah ich, dass seine Frau auch ein Kind erwartet. Also habe ich beschlossen, ihm nichts von dir zu erzählen. Heute bereue ich es, da er ein Erfolgreicher Mann war. Sein Name war Louis Stevs. Vielleicht wirst du irgendwann einem Stevs begegnen, und dann musst du dir ins Gedächtnis rufen, dass du mit dieser Person warscheinlich Verwand bist, da es kaum Stevs gibt. Hör mir gut zu Kind. Du darfst niemanden erzählen, wer du wirklich bist, damit man uns nicht umbringt, denn als erstgeborenes Kind hast du ein Recht auf das Erbe. Hoffentlich hilft dir oder deinen Kindern dieser Brief irgendwann zu deinen/ihrem Recht.  
In Liebe, deine Mama

Malena sieht Horatio an. „Ich bin eine Stevs?"

„Sie sind eine Stevs."

„Ich bin eine Stevs und eigentliche Besitzerin des Grundstücks auf dem die MAS steht!"


	12. Chapter 12

2 Wochen später:

Ein Mann mit einer Glatze steht in Revier. Er wirkt irgendwie verloren und Hoffnungslos. Seine grünen Augen sind leer und wirken, als ob er nicht hier wäre.

„Sir, kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?" Horatio kommt auf den Mann zu. Sein Blick wirkt sofort nicht mehr als ob er nicht hier wäre, aber die Leere ist geblieben.

„Ja. Ich würde gerne mit dem Boss von CSI Calleigh Duquesne sprechen." Seine Stimme wirkt zerbrechlich.

„Der bin ich. Lt. Horatio Caine und Sie sind?"

„Hülsmann. Mark Mathias Hülsmann. CSI Duquesne ist meine Nachbarin."

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Mr. Hülsmann?"

„Es… es… es geht um meine Tochter. Sie ist spurlos verschwunden und da ich von Ms. Duquesne weiß, dass sie Polizistin ist, wollte ich eigentlich sie fragen, ob sie mir hilft, aber sie ist ja auch verschwunden."

„Wie lange ist ihre Tochter schon verschwunden?"

„Leah, meine jüngere Tochter hat gemeint, Lucie wäre seit zwei Wochen nicht in der Schule gewesen."

„Ihre Tochter ist zwei Wochen weg und Sie kommen erst jetzt zur Polizei?" Horatio brüllt Mark fast an.

„Ich weiß, dass das falsch ist, aber ich war bis vor einer Stunde vier Wochen lang in einer Rehaklinik. Ich hatte Krebs, müssen Sie wissen. Außerdem lebt Lucie bei ihrer Mutter, meiner Exfrau." Nun kann Horatio verstehen, wieso Mark Lucie erst heute als vermisst meldet.

„Das tut mir leid."

„Macht nichts. Bitte, können Sie Lucie Suchen?" Mit zittriger Hand holt Mark etwas aus seiner Hosentasche. Es ist ein Foto, zwar etwas zerknüllt, aber es ist ein Foto. Dieses reicht er Horatio.

Horatio sieht sich das Foto an. Ein Mädchen mit langen blonden Haaren und blauen Augen steht auf dem Foto neben einem Pferd und lächelt in die Kamera. In ihrer Hand hält sie einen Pokal. Es sieht so aus, als hätte sie gerade ein Reitturnier gewonnen. „Wie alt ist das Bild?"

„Ein Monat. Es wurde ein Tag vor dem Beginn meiner Reha aufgenommen. Es ist ihr erstes Turnier gewesen und sie hat gleich gewonnen."

„Ok. Können Sie mir den Namen und die Adresse ihrer Exfrau geben?"

„Kerstin Gebonie. 6527 Marlin Dr in Coral Gables." Horatio schreibt sich die Adresse auf und stockt. 6527 Marlin Dr. Dort waren doch auch Calleigh und Eric bevor sie verschwanden. Sie muss die Frau von George Gebonie sein. Der Mann der vielleicht Michael Bremer umgebracht hat und auch Calleigh und Eric in seiner Gewalt hat. Der Mann, der über das Schicksal zwei unschuldiger Kinder bestimmt.

„Okay Mr. Hülsmann. Ich werde mich darum kümmern, das eine vermissten Meldung rausgeht, aber ein würde ich gerne noch wissen. Wie alt ist Lucie?"

Eine einzelne Träne läuft über die Wange von Mark. „Heute ist ihr 12. Geburtstag."


	13. Chapter 13

Es ist kalt und dunkel, wie immer. Der Betonboden und die Betonwände sind hart, wie immer. Und sie sitzen auf dem Boden, an einander gekuschelt und versuchen sich zu wärmen, wie immer. Ja, so sieht das Leben der beiden nun aus. In einem kleinen Raum sitzen, der höchstens 3x4 m groß ist, und frieren. Die Kälte, die dieser Raum ausstrahlt, ist unerträglich. Dazu kommt noch, dass sie nichts außer Unterwäsche tragen. Nach einer Woche hat ihr Entführer ihnen eine kleine, dünne Decke gegeben, die auch nicht wirklich hilft, aber besser als gar nichts. Sie rutscht etwas näher an ihn ran. Vielleicht um nicht ganz so alleine zu sein, vielleicht um nicht ganz so zu frieren. Vielleicht aber auch nur, weil sie sich eingesteht, dass sie vielleicht immer noch etwas für ihn empfindet und hofft, dass er den ersten Schritt wagt. Das alles ist möglich.

„Eric" Ihre Stimme hallt durch den leeren Raum, obwohl sie extrem leise gesprochen hat. Es ist eigentlich ein Wunder, dass weder sie noch er in den letzten zwei Wochen ausgerastet ist, weil einer die Stimme des anderen nicht mehr hören konnte oder aus irgendeinem anderem Grund.

„Ja Cal." Müde setzt sich Eric auf und merkt wie sofort Calleigh ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legt. Er spürt ihre Haare auf seiner Brust. Sie haben sich zwei Wochen nicht gesehen und würden sich auch nicht wieder erkennen, wenn sie sich sehen würden. Zwei Wochen keine Dusche oder sonstige Pflege. Eric muss bestimmt schon einen Bart haben und Calleighs Haare so zerzaust und verfilzt, dass nur abschneiden in Frage kommen würde.

„Glaubst du, wir werden je wieder die Sonne sehen?" Mit ihrer Hand malt sie Kreise auf Erics Brust und Eric sieht einfach nur die Wand gegenüber an. Irgendwo im Dunkeln muss die Tür zur Freiheit sein. Ich sehe die Sonne doch schon. Meine Persönliche Sonne. Und sie sitzt gerade neben mir, denkt sich Eric und beginnt Calleighs Kopf zu streicheln.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber das ist doch eigentlich egal. Hauptsache Patty und Austin geht es gut." Dadurch, dass er ihre Kinder erwähnt hat, hat er ein unausgesprochenes Thema erwähnt. Ein Thema, woran beide schon gedacht hatten, aber niemand sich getraut hatte es anzusprechen.

„Glaubst du, ihnen geht es gut, dort wo sie jetzt sind?"

Eine undurchdringbare Stille breitet sich zwischen den beiden aus. Beide wissen keine Antwort auf diese Frage.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber egal wo sie sind, du bist in Gedanken bei ihnen."

„Meinst du, sie sind bei meinem Vater oder doch eher bei meiner Schwester?"

„So wie ich deine Schwester kennen gelernt habe, sind sie eher bei deinem Vater. Außerdem, wer außer mir, weiß dass du Geschwister hast?"

„Niemand. Wie auch. Mein Bruder lebt in Indien und Sarah…"

„Sarah ist dir sicherlich nicht mehr böse. Ihr wart damals Kinder und du wusstest es nicht besser."

„Ich bin aber ihre große Schwester und hätte es damals nicht sagen dürfen. Ich war …" Mitten im Satz bricht Calleighs Stimme und ihr beginnen Tränen über die Wangen zu laufen.

„Nicht weinen. Du warst ein Kind. Du warst wütend. Und hättest du es damals nicht getan, dann hätten es deine Eltern getan und dass wären deine Geschwister noch enttäuschter gewesen."

„Ich habe ihnen Weihnachten zerstört." Calleighs Stimme ist nicht mehr als ein zittern.

„Nein, hast du nicht. Und nun hör auf dich in Schuldgefühlen zu ertränken." Eric steht auf und zieht dabei Calleigh mit hoch.

„Aber Eric, …", beginnt Calleigh.

„Hör auf. Okay! Du kannst nichts dafür, dass deine Geschwister tot sind, du kannst auch nichts dafür, dass deine Eltern trinken und auch nicht, dass du deinen Geschwistern gesagt hast, dass es den Weihnachtsmann nicht gibt. Irgendwann hätten sie es von selber herausgefunden. Also hör auf dich so gehen zu lassen und werde wieder zu der Frau, die du vor zwei Wochen noch warst. Keiner von uns kann etwas dafür, dass wir hier sind, aber wir müssen uns damit abfinden. Und wenn du das nicht kannst, dass hast du selber schuld. Dennoch versuche ich alles um dir zu helfen. Calleigh, sieh mich an, auch wenn du mich nicht siehst. Egal was ist, du kannst mit mir reden. Ich bin immer da. Wenn wir wieder rauskommen, bin ich nur einen Anruf entfernt und gerade stehe ich direkt vor dir. Aber du musst mit mir reden, damit ich dir helfen kann." Eine Sekundenlange Stille macht sich zwischen den beiden breit, bevor Eric fortfährt. „Außerdem hast du die Chance eine bessere Mutter zu sein als deine Mutter. Patty und Austin können mit dem Glauben aufwachsen, dass es den Weihnachtsmann gibt und erst wenn sie älter sind werden sie von selbst herausfinden, dass es ihn nicht gibt. Und sie werden nie ihren betrunkenen Vater aus irgendwelchen Bars abholen müssen. Sie werden eine bessere Kindheit haben als du!" Eric packt Calleigh an ihren Armen, doch statt ihn anzusehen, sieht sie nur nach unten. Er hat Recht. Es war nie ihre Schuld was damals passiert ist, doch ihre Eltern haben es ihr so eingeredet, dass sie es irgendwann geglaubt hat. Hätte sie damals nicht getrödelt, würden ihre Geschwister noch leben. Dann hätten ihre Eltern vielleicht nie angefangen zu trinken und alles wäre heute anders.

„Aber nicht, wenn ich hier nie wieder rauskomme."

„Du wirst hier wieder raus kommen. Wir beide. Und wir werden wieder die Sonne sehen. Und wenn du wieder bei deinen Kindern bist, dann kannst du alles vergessen."

„Den Traum werde ich aber nie vergessen können. Wie sie immer stirbt, weil ich ihr helfen will." Eric nimmt Calleigh in den Arm. Sie spüren die warme Haut des anderen. Langsam fährt Eric mit seinen Fingern durch Calleighs Haar. Er weiß, wie sehr dieser Traum Calleigh belastet. Sie will diesem Mädchen doch nur helfen, und muss dafür mit ansehen wie sie stirbt. Immer wieder, Nacht für Nacht. Auch nach zwei Wochen hat er sich nicht daran gewöhnt sie so leiden zu sehen.

Nicht nur Calleigh bekommt durch diesen Traum wenig Schlaf. Bei jedem Geräusch was Calleigh von sich gibt, jedes Mal wenn sie sich bewegt, ist Eric wach. Nur aus Angst sie könnte wieder einen Albtraum haben und bräuchte ihn.

„Das weiß ich. Aber egal was ist, ich bin da. Das verspreche ich dir." Vorsichtig küsst Eric Calleighs Kopf. Er würde alles für sie tun. Fast alles.

Calleigh schmiegt sich nur noch enger an Eric, nur damit sie sich nicht ganz so hoffnungslos fühlen muss. Er scheint noch nicht die Hoffnung aufgegeben zu haben, doch sie hat es schon lange getan.

Das Geräusch von einer schweren Metalltür die bewegt wird lässt Calleigh und Eric zusammen zucken. Die Tür in die Freiheit bewegt sich langsam. Beide können nichts sehen, da es vor der Tür genauso dunkel ist wie in dem Raum.

„Morgen ist ein besonderer Tag für euch.", sagt eine dunkle und verzerrte Stimme. Die Person betritt den kleinen Raum und Eric stellt sich schützend vor Calleigh. Er würde nie zulassen dass ihr etwas passiert. Dazu mag er sie zu sehr, nein, er liebt sie zu sehr. Egal was zwischen ihnen war, seine Gefühle für sie sind geblieben und nichts, noch nicht mal der Tot persönlich, kann das ändern.

„Morgen beginnt etwas Besonderes für euch. Morgen wird alles verändern.", sagt die Stimme.

„Was ist Morgen?", fragt Calleigh. Sie versucht mutig zu klingen, doch sie hat dafür zu viel Angst. Nicht um ihr Leben, nein, sie hat um ihre Kinder Angst. Was wird aus ihnen wohl werden wenn es sie nicht mehr gibt. Werden sie in ein Heim kommen? Werden sie getrennt werden?

„Das wirst du morgen herausfinden!" Die Person steht nun in der Mitte des Raumes, Calleigh und Eric mit dem Rücken an der Wand. Irgendwo hinter der Person ist die Tür. Der einzige Ausweg.

„Wir wollen es aber jetzt wissen." Auch wenn Eric auch Angst hat, ihm hört man das nicht ganz so an wie Calleigh.

„Deine hübsche Freundin und du müssen aber noch bis morgen warten." Eric schluckt. Die Person steht nun direkt vor ihm. Er kann den Atem der Person spüren. Nicht nur den, auch etwas kühles, vielleicht eine Messerklinge. Sie wird langsam über seine Wange gezogen. Eric schließt die Augen. Sogar wenn es eine Schusswaffe wäre, die man ihm gegen den Kopf halten würde, würde er Calleigh beschützen. Nicht weil er sie immer noch liebt, sondern weil sie etwas hat, wofür es sich zu leben lohnt. Sie hat zwei Kinder die sie brauchen. Die Klinge wird von Erics Wange genommen und Calleigh und Eric hören wie die Person wieder den Raum verlässt. Langsam und vorsichtig. Als die Tür zu ist, atmen die beiden erleichtert auf. Auch wenn sie ihren Entführer nicht gesehen haben, wissen sie wer es ist. George Gebonie.


	14. Chapter 14

Natalia kommt auf Horatio zu. Er hält immer noch Lucies Bild in der Hand. Nicht nur Calleigh und Eric sind seit zwei Wochen verschwunden, auch dieses Mädchen. Nach 24 Stunden ist die Chance Entführungsopfer zu finden um 50% gesunken und sinkt stündlich weiter*, wie soll man dann bitteschön nach 2 Wochen drei Entführungsopfer finden. Zwei, es kann ja auch sein, dass Lucie weggerannt ist. Aber wieso sollte sie das tun? Sie ist zwölf. Sie sollte keinen Grund zum Weglaufen haben, und wenn dann würde sie sicherlich keine zwei Wochen wegbleiben.

„Horatio, ist alles in Ordnung? Ich bin zwar schon lange hier, aber du scheinst mir noch länger hier zu sein.“ Natalia steht inzwischen vor Horatio.

„Natalia, ich weiß, dass wir viel mit dem Verschwinden von Calleigh und Eric zu tun haben, aber ich habe einen neuen Fall für dich und Ryan.“

„Wieso er und ich? Können das nicht Walter und er machen?“ Eigentlich würde sie nicht ihrem Chef widersprechen, aber es geht um Calleigh und Eric.

„Weil ich gerne dich an diesem Fall haben würde. Es geht um das Verschwinden eines 12 Jährigen Mädchens.“ Horatio gibt Natalia Lucies Foto.

„Ist das nicht die Tochter von George Gebonie?“, fragt Natalia verwirrt. Das Mädchen auf dem Foto sieht genauso aus, wie Natalié Gebonie, die 11 jährige Tochter von George Gebonie, der Mann, der höchstwahrscheinlich Calleigh und Eric entführt hat.

„Nein, ihr Name ist Lucie Hülsmann, sie ist seine Stieftochter.“

„Ihr Gesicht kommt mir irgendwo her bekannt vor.“ Natalia überlegt kurz.

„Sie geht auf die Miami Allover School. Auf die Schule, auf der auch ihre Stiefgeschwister Annabel, Natalié und Cloé Gebonie sind.“

„Patty und Austin sind auch auf der Schule. Und ich glaube, Ken Globerman und Jenny Scavo, die beiden Kinder, die Patty und Austin vor zwei Wochen her gebracht haben, gehen auch auf die Schule. Wieso ist die Schule eigentlich so beliebt?“, fragt sich Natalia.

„Sie ist eine gute Privatschule, die sehr günstig ist. Außerdem hat sie einige der besten Lehrer, z.B. der Coach. Er war früher an der Miami West High School, hat dann aber mit ein paar anderen Kollegen auf die Miami Allover School gewechselt und seitdem ist die Schule so erfolgreich.“

„Du scheinst sehr viel über die Schule zu wissen.“, stellt Natalia fest.

„Na ja, Madison kommt nächstes Schuljahr auf die Schule und deswegen habe ich mich etwas über die Schule informiert.“

„Ach so. Wie geht es ihr eigentlich?“, fragt Natalia neugierig.

„Den Umständen entsprechend. Ihre Mutter ist ja auch gerade mal zwei Wochen tot. Ich glaube, sie freut sich wieder in Miami zu sein. Kalifornien war zwar auch schön, aber Miami ist ihre Heimat, hatte sie zu mir gesagt. Also übernimmst du den Fall?“, fragt Horatio.

„Ok. Gibst du die Akte?“ Horatio nickt und gibt ihr die Akte, zusammen mit Lucies Bild. Schnell liest sich Natalia die Akte durch, während sie zusammen mit Horatio zum Fahrstuhl geht.

„Glaubst du, George Gebonie hat neben Calleigh und Eric auch seine eigene Stieftochter entführt?“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Hoffentlich nicht. Aber reden wir als erstes Mal mit Lucies Mutter, vielleicht ist Lucie ja einfach nur krank und war deswegen die letzten zwei Wochen nicht in der Schule.“

 _Hoffentlich hat Horatio recht_ , denk sich Natalia, während sich die Fahrstuhltüren. _Hoffentlich ist Lucie nur krank und nicht wirklich entführt worden._

 

„Mrs. Hülsmann.“, spricht Horatio die blonde Frau an, die ihm und Natalia die Tür geöffnet hat. Sie ist Mitte vierzig und hat dunkelblondes Haar. Dazu kommt, dass sie eine Brille hat.

„Ich bin nicht mehr Mrs. Hülsmann. Ich bin Mrs. Gebonie.“, sagt die Frau mit einem starken deutschen Akzent. Kerstin Gebonie kommt ursprünglich aus Deutschland, bevor sie ihren Mann heiratete und mit ihm und den Kindern in die USA zog.

„Mrs. Gebonie, ist Lucie zuhause?“, fragt Natalia.

„Nein.“

„Wo ist ihre Tochter?“, fragt Horatio.

„Sie ist auf einem Internat.“

„Aber heute beginnen die Ferien. Kommt sie nicht nachhause?“ Horatio ist verwirrt. Lucie wurde nicht von der Miami Allover School abgemeldet und auf einer anderen Schule angemeldet.

„Nein, Lucie verbringt die Ferien mit ihrem Vater zelten.“, sagt Kerstin.

_Flashback:_

_„Können Sie mir mehr über Lucie erzählen?“, fragt Horatio Mark Mathias Hülsmann, Lucies Vater.  
_

_„Lucie hasst Camping, aber sie liebt es in Hütten zu schlafen, besonders wenn sie dorthin geritten ist.“, erzählt Mark._

_Flashback Ende_

„Meinen Sie nicht Lucies Stiefvater?“, fragt Natalia.

„Auch wenn George nicht Lucies leiblicher Vater ist, kümmert er sich mehr um sie als ihr leiblicher Vater. Was wollen Sie eigentlich von Lucie?“

„Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn wir das drinnen besprechen.“, meint Horatio. Widerwillig öffnet Kerstin die Tür und lässt die beiden Polizisten eintreten. Natalia und Horatio gehen zusammen mit Kerstin durch den Flur ins Wohnzimmer, wo ein Kleinkind auf dem Boden sitzt und neben ihr ein Teenager.

„Detektivs, das sind Marie und Cloé Gebonie. Cloé, das sind zwei Detektivs, die glauben, Lucie sei Verschwunden.“, sagt Kerstin schmunzelnd. An Cloés Gesichtsausdruck merken Horatio und Natalia, dass sie nicht ganz falsch liegen.

Geschickt sucht Cloé Blickkontakt mit Horatio, ohne dass ihre Stiefmutter etwas merkt und steht dann auf. „Ich lasse Sie lieber alleine. Kerstin, ich bin mit Marie oben.“ Cloé nimmt Marie auf den Arm und geht an Horatio vorbei, der ihr seine Visitenkarte in die Hand drückt. Sie lächelt kurz, geht aber dann aus dem Zimmer, in ihr Zimmer.

„Setzten Sie sich.“ Kerstin deutet auf die Couch, dieselbe Couch, auf der Calleigh und Eric zwei Wochen zuvor saßen. Natalia und Horatio setzten sich, und Natalia spürt etwas zwischen der Sitzfläche und der Rückenlehne. Unbemerkt holt sie den Gegenstand hervor und steckt ihn ihre Tasche.

„Sind Sie sich sicher, dass Lucie bei ihrem Stiefvater ist?“, fragt Horatio, „Und dass sie die Schule gewechselt hat, da sie nicht von ihrer jetzigen Schule abgemeldet und auf eine neue angemeldet wurde.“

„Wollen Sie mir etwa unterstellen, ich würde Lucie verstecken? Wieso sollte ich?“ Kerstins Stimme wird immer lauter.

„Nein Ma’am, nur Lucie war zwei Wochen nicht in der Schule, sie ist anscheinend nicht da und ihr Vater macht sich Sorgen um sie.“, sagt Natalia.

„Ihr Vater?!? Lucie Vater?!? Mein Exmann?!?“

„Wenn ihr Exmann Mark Mathias Hülsmann heißt, dann ja.“ Als Horatio Marks Namen sagt, werden Kerstins Augen ganz groß.

„Meinem Exmann ist Lucie egal. Er interessiert sich nur für sich selbst und nicht für sie. Also wieso sollte er sich um sie Sorgen machen?“

„Er ist ihr Vater Deswegen vielleicht. Können wir vielleicht mit Lucie sprechen? Hat ihr Mann sein Handy dabei?“, fragt Horatio. Er glaubt nicht, dass Lucie zelten ist.

„Nein hat er nicht.“ Natalia und Horatio sehen sich an.

„Mrs. Gebonie, dürfte ich kurz Ihre Toilette benutzen?“, fragt Natalia.

„Ja. Die erste Tür links.“ Natalia nickt und steht auf. Sobald sie auf der Toilette ist holt sie das aus ihrer Jackentasche, was sie im Sofa gefunden hatte. Ein Portmonee. Vorsichtig öffnet Natalia es. Auf dem Führerschein darin lächelt Natalia eine Frau an. Eine Frau, die sie nur zu gut kennt. Die Frau auf dem Führerschein ist… Calleigh. Das ist der Beweis, dass sie hier war. Natalia holt ihr Handy raus. Vielleicht gibt es doch noch eine Chance Calleigh und Eric nach zwei Wochen zu finden.

Horatios Handy vibriert und er nimmt es aus seiner Tasche. Auf dem Bildschirm steht: _Eine Neue Nachricht._ „Entschuldigen Sie mich einen Moment.“, sagt er zu Kerstin und steht auf, um sich die Nachricht anzusehen.

 _Habe eben in dem Sofa ein Portmonee gefunden. Es ist von Calleigh. Sie war hier, vielleicht auch Eric. Glaube nicht, dass Sie etwas damit zu tun hat._

Die Worte brennen sich in Horatios Netzhaut. Sie war hier und damit auch sicherlich auch Eric. Nach zwei Wochen kann er endlich einen Vater anrufen und ihm sagen, dass sie eine Spur zum Verschwinden seiner Tochter haben. Er kann zwei Kindern sagen, dass immer noch die Chance besteht, dass ihre Mutter noch lebt und wieder zu ihnen zurückkommt. Er kann Menschen wieder etwas Hoffnung geben.

„Tut mir leid, Mrs. Gebonie, aber mein Sohn wollte wissen, ob er noch einkaufen muss.“, entschuldigt sich Horatio und setzt sich zurück auf die Couch. In dem Augenblick kommt Natalia aus dem Badezimmer.

„Das macht doch nichts. Wie alt ist ihr Sohn?“

„21 Jahre. Er ist letzte Woche aus Afghanistan zurückgekehrt und wohnt seit dem bei mir.“ Das stimmt aber nicht. Kyle ist noch nicht zurückgekehrt und würde dann auch nicht bei Horatio wohnen, da er sich sicherlich was Eigenes suchen würde.

„Ihr redet über Kyle?“, fragt Natalia und setzt sich neben Horatio.

„Ja, ich habe Mrs. Gebonie gerade erzählt, dass er seit einer Woche wieder zuhause ist.“

„Das ist doch toll. Mrs. Gebonie, ich habe eben im Badezimmer das Portmonee von meiner Kollegin Calleigh Duquesne gefunden. Was macht es bei Ihnen? Sie hatten mir doch vor zwei Wochen gesagt, sie kennen keine Calleigh Duquesne!“ Kaum hat Natalia ausgesprochen, ist Kerstin die Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen.

„Ich kenne sie ja auch nicht. Und ihren Kollegen auch nicht. Das Portmonee lag auf dem Sofa als ich nach Hause kam und deswegen habe ich es auf die Komode im Flur gelegt. Irgendjemand muss sie ins Badezimmer gelegt haben. Wenn mein Mann mich heute Abend anruft, werde ich ihm sagen, dass er mit Lucie wieder zurückkommen wird und dann wird er mit ihr bei Ihnen vorbei schauen. Und nun verlassen Sie bitte mein Haus!“ Wütend steht Kerstin auf und deutet auf die Tür. Natalia und Horatio sehen sich an, verlassen dann aber auch das Haus. Mit dem Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, steigt Natalia in ihr Auto. Und sie hat nicht ganz Unrecht. Hinter einem Vorhang beobachtet Cloé die beiden Polizisten und schreibt eine Nummer auf einen Block, auf dem schon mehrere Nummern stehen. Hinter einem zweiten Vorhang steht ein unbekanntes Mädchen, mit einem Handy in der Hand. Als Horatio dem Wagen startet und los fährt, schickt das Mädchen eine Nachricht los.

_Sie sind weg und sie haben es gefunden. Sie wissen Bescheid. Was soll ich tun? Sie werden noch alles ruinieren!_

*Ich weiß leider nicht die richtigen Daten. Wenn aber jemand sie weiß, kann er/sie es mir gerne mitteilen und ich werde es ändern.


	15. Chapter 15

Genervt läuft ein 11 jähriges Mädchen hinter einer Frau her. Vor einem Gebäude bleibt die Frau stehen, dreht sich zu ihrer Tochter um und zupft an dem Kleid des Mädchens rum.

„Du weißt was zu tun ist?“, fragt die Frau. Das braunhaarige Mädchen nickt.

„Was sagt du, wenn man fragt, wieso deine Haare braun sind?“

„Dass ich sie mit deiner Erlaubnis gefärbt habe. Und sie sind kürzer, weil ich keine Lust mehr auf die alte Länge hatten.“ Die Frau gibt ihrer Tochter einen Kuss. „Mom, ich habe schon oft ihre Rolle gespielt. Keine Angst. Es wird auch dieses Mal klappen.“ Beide lächeln, dann holt die Mutter eine kleine Schachtel aus ihrer Jackentasche.

„Mach die rein oder willst du, dass wir wegen der Augenfarbe auffliegen?“ Das Mädchen schüttelt ihren Kopf. In der Schachtel sind grüne Kontaktlinsen. Zusammen mit ihrer Mutter macht das Mädchen sie rein und geht dann in das Gebäude. Das Gebäude ist das Polizeirevier bei dem sich Kerstin Gebonie und ihre Tochter Lucie melden sollen, auf dem Wunsch von Horatio. Zielstrebig gehen die beiden auf den Empfangsschalter zu.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun Ma’am?“, fragt die Frau hinter dem Schalter.

„Wir würden gerne mit Lt. Horatio Caine sprechen.“, sagt die blonde Frau und rückt ihre Brille zurecht.

„Natürlich. Ich werde ihm sagen, dass Sie mit ihm sprechen wollen.“ Die schwarzhaarige Frau greift zum Telefonhörer und wählt eine Nummer.

Fünf Minuten später öffnet sich die Fahrstuhltür und Horatio kommt auf den Empfangstresen zu. „Jemand möchte zu mir?“, fragt er.

Die Frau nickt und zeigt auf die blonde Frau und ihre Tochter. „Danke Annalise.“ Annalise nickt und konzentriert sich wieder auf den Computer, während Horatio auf die blonde Frau zugeht.

„Hallo Mrs. Gebonie, was machen Sie hier?“

„Sie wollten doch Lucie sehen. Mein Mann hatte kurz nach dem Sie weg waren angerufen und als ich ihm alles erzählt hatte, sind er und Lucie sofort wieder nach Miami gekommen.“ Kerstin lächelt Horatio an, der ungläubig Lucie ansieht.

„Hallo Lucie, ich bin Lt. Horatio Caine. Dein Vater hatte sich Sorgen um dich gemacht.“

„Hallo Lt. Caine.“, sagt Lucie und sieht Horatio an.

_„Lt. Sie müssen über Lucie wissen, dass sie stumm ist. Außerdem funkeln ihre Augen auf einer bestimmten Art und Weise wenn man mit ihr spricht.“, erzählt Mark Mathias Hülsmann._

„Es ist schön, dass es dir gut geht, und sich alle ohne Grund Sorgen um dich gemacht haben.“ Horatio sieht in Lucies Augen während er mit ihr spricht, aber nichts passiert. Sie beginnen nicht zu funkeln. „Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir in meinem Büro weiter sprechen.“

„Gerne Lt.“, sagt Lucie, nett lächelnd.

Als sie in Horatios Büro sind, setzt sich Horatio an seinen Schreibtisch, Kerstin und Lucie davor.

„Also Lucie, deine Mutter hat gesagt, du hättest du Schule gewechselt?“

Lucie nickt. „Ja, ich bin jetzt auf einem Internat, welches wirklich schön ist. Es liegt mitten in der Natur, umgeben von Wiesen und Wald. Es ist ein altes Schloss, ohne Handyempfang und Internet. Und die nächste Stadt ist mehrere Kilometer entfernt.“

_„Wie gefällt Lucie eigentlich ihre jetzige Schule? Wissen Sie das?“, fragt Horatio Lucies Vater._

_„Lucie liebt die Schule. Sie hat sehr schnell Freunde gefunden. Pia Peters, die Tochter der Direktorin, und Jessica Offerman sind ihre besten Freundinnen. Sie gehen wie Lucie in die 6a. Außerdem ist Lucie mit Fiona Newberry befreundet. Sie ist eine Klasse unter Lucie, aber dennoch sehr nett. Das weiß ich, da Fiona nur ein paar Häuser weiter wohnt. Dazu kommt noch, dass Lucie nächstes Jahr vielleicht Klassensprecherin wird. Laura, die jetzige Klassensprecherin, verlässt die Schule und Lucie wurde als ihre Nachfolgerin vorgeschlagen. Wenn das gelinkt, will Ken sie als nächste Schülersprecherin vorschlagen. Ken ist der jetzige Schülersprecher.“, erzählt Mark. Es klingt so, als würde Lucie die Schule lieben und viele Optionen haben._

„Das klingt so, als wäre die Schule sehr von der Außenwelt abgeschottet. Sag mal Lucie, ich habe hier ein Foto von dir, aber dort hast du langes blondes Haar, wieso hast du sie nun kurz und braun?“ Kerstin und Lucie sehen sich an. Beide wissen, dass wenn Lucie jetzt etwas falsches sagt, dass alles ruiniert ist.

„Wissen Sie, Lt. Ich wollte mal eine neue Haarfarbe ausprobieren. Außerdem hat mich die alte Länge gestört. Sie war so unpraktisch.“, sagt Lucie.

_„Lucies Haare sehen recht lang aus. Stört Lucie das nicht?“, fragt Horatio Mark. Dieser schüttelt seinen Kopf._

_„Nein, sie liebt die Länge. Außerdem hatte nie jemand etwas dazu gesagt. Sie hatte mir erzählt, dass nachdem sie einen Frisör angegriffen hat, sich niemand mehr an ihre Haare getraut hat. Ihre langen blonden Haare sind das wehrvollste was Lucie besitzt. Hat sie selber Mal gesagt.“ Bei dem Gedanken an das Gespräch beginnt Mark zu schmunzeln. Ihm war nie wirklich bewusst, wie viel er doch über seine Tochter weiß._

„Wirklich? Na dann hoffe ich, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr stören. Vielen Dank, dass Sie hier mit Lucie waren. Ich wollte mich nur vergewissern, dass es Lucie gut geht. Sie dürfen wieder gehen.“ Kerstin und Lucie stehen auf und gehen zur Tür. „Ach, und Lucie, ich denke, du solltest deinen Vater anrufen und ihm sagen, dass es dir gut geht. Er macht sich wirklich große Sorgen um dich.“

„Was sie nicht sagen! Mein Exmann macht sich Sorgen? Woher will er wissen, dass wir in Miami leben. Er hatte nie Kontakt zu Lucie seit dem er damals abgehauen ist. Und es sollte auch weiter hin so sein. Außerdem frage ich mich, seit wann dieses Arschloch schon in Miami lebt und Lucie beeinflusst.“ Mit diesen Worten stürmt Kerstin aus Horatios Büro, an ihrer Hand Lucie. Einige CSIs, die Kerstins Aufstand mitbekommen haben, stecken ihre Kopfe zusammen und tuscheln. Es fallen Sätze wie: „Bei ihr wurde Calleighs Portmonee gefunden.“, oder „Ihr Mann soll angeblich Calleigh und Eric entführt haben.“, oder „Es heißt, sie und ihr Mann hätten gemeinsam seinen Geschäftspartner Michael Bremer umgebracht und hätten dann Calleigh und Eric entführt, weil die beiden ihnen auf die Schliche gekommen sind.“

„Natalié, ich hoffe du hattest deinem Vater davon erzählt, dass die Polizei das Portmonee gefunden hat!“, meint Kerstin, als sie und Natalié wieder aus dem Revier gehen. Natalié macht sich gerade die Kontaktlinsen wieder raus.

„Natürlich. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass sie es gefunden haben und dadurch alles gefährden.“ Zufrieden steigt Natalié ins Auto ein, welches sehr nahm am Ausgang steht.

„Das ist schön.“, sagt Kerstin und steigt auch ein, nachdem sie ihrer Stieftochter die Tür aufgehalten hat.

Horatio ist inzwischen auch wieder unten und weiß nicht, was er davon halten soll, dass Kerstin Gebonie ein fremdes Mädchen als Lucie verkauft hat.

„Lt. Dies wurde für Sie hier abgegeben.“ Die Frau hinter dem Empfangstresen gibt Horatio einen Umschlag.

 _Für Lt. Horatio Caine_ , steht vorne drauf. Mit dem Umschlag geht Horatio in sein Büro und setzt sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Vorsichtig öffnet Horatio den Umschlag. Drei zusammen gefaltete Zettel fallen auf seinen Tisch. Einen nimmt Horatio in die Hand.

 _Sehr geehrter Lt. Caine,_  
 _ich weiß nicht, was meine Stiefmutter, Kerstin Gebonie, mit Ihnen besprochen hat, aber ich denke, es ging nicht um ihren Vorgarten. Besonders nicht, da meine Schwester Natalié Gebonie dabei war._  
 _Ich denke, es ging um das Verschwinden von Lucie. Sie müssen wissen, Lucie wurde nicht auf einem Internat angemeldet. Sie ist auch nicht mit meinem Vater beim Zelten. Lucie hasst zelten!_  
 _Das Mädchen, mit dem Sie sich unterhalten haben, und was genauso aussieht wie Lucie, ist in Wirklichkeit Natalié. Sie hat kurzes, braunes Haar und braune Augen. Und egal was Natalié oder Kerstin Ihnen erzählt haben, es stimmt nicht. Lucie ist stumm, sie hat blondes Haar und grüne Augen. Natalié hat Kontaktlinsen getragen, nur um wie Lucie auszusehen. Meine Schwester und Lucie sehen von Gesicht her gleich aus, sind aber sonst verschieden. Lucie ist Rechtshänderin, Natalié Linkshänderin._  
 _Meine Stiefmutter hat gelogen, als sie vorhin sagte, sie hätte das Portmonee auf dem Sofa gefunden und dann auf die Komode gelegt. Sie und mein Vater haben es gesucht. Sie hatten noch ein weiteres bei sich, welches sie im Arbeitszimmer versteckt hatten und dann verbrannten. Bevor sie das taten, konnte ich heimlich einen Blick drauf werfen. Das Portmonee gehörte einem Eric Delko. Ich habe gehört, er ist auch einer Ihrer Mitarbeiter. Bitte kommen Sie nicht mit Ihren Kollegen zu uns und durchsuchen alles. Sie werden hier weder meine Stiefschwester noch Ihre CSIs finden. Mein Stiefvater hat sie irgendwo hingebracht, wo sie niemand finden kann._  
 _Außerdem hat Kerstin gelogen, als sie sagte, sie wüsste nicht, dass ihr Exmann in Miami lebt. Er hat Lucie ab und zu mal einen Brief geschrieben. Diese wurden immer von Kerstin abgefangen. Seinen letzten Brief habe ich mit in den Umschlag getan. Er ist auf Deutsch, da Mr. Hülsmann, Kerstin und Lucie früher in Deutschland gelebt haben, und er immer auf Deutsch mit Lucie kommuniziert. Ich habe für Sie den Brief ins Englisch übersetzt._  
 _Hoffentlich finden Sie ihre Kollegen und meine Stiefschwester, da sie mir wirklich etwas bedeutet und ich mich schuldig fühle, dass ich ihr nie helfen konnte._  
 _Mit freundlichen Grüßen_  
 _Cloé Gebonie_  
 _P.S. Bitte erzählen Sie niemanden von diesem Brief. Wenn mein Vater oder sonst irgendjemand davon erfährt, dass ich Ihnen Informationen gegeben habe, werde ich es sicherlich bereuen._

Horatio starrt den Brief an. Calleigh und Eric, seine beiden längsten Mitarbeiter, seine Freunde, wurde von einem Mann entführt, der unberechenbar sein kann, nachdem was Horatio über ihn gelesen und gehört hat. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass George Gebonie seine eigene Stieftochter entführen würde. Sicherlich hat er auch seinen Geschäftspartner Michael Bremer umgebracht, weil der nicht nach seiner Pfeife tanzen wollte.

Immer noch wie in Trance nimmt Horatio die Englische Übersetzung des Briefes von Mark Mathias Hülsmann hoch und liest sie sich durch.

_Hallo mein kleiner Engel,_   
_ich weiß nicht, ob du diesen Brief bekommst. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob du ihn dir überhaupt durch liest oder sofort weg wirfst, aber ich bitte dich, ihn nicht weg zu werfen, sondern zu lesen. Ich habe es verdient, dass du mich hasst, mich nicht ansiehst und mich nicht in den Arm nimmst, aber ich habe es nicht verdient, dass du mich ignorierst. Ich konnte damals nicht anders als zu gehen. Das zwischen deiner Mutter und mir hatte keinen Sinn mehr. Du darfst nie glauben, dass ich wegen dir gegangen bin, oder mich wegen dir von deiner Mutter getränt habe. Du warst der Grund, wieso ich solange geblieben bin. Du warst der Grund für vieles. Ich glaube, du bist langsam alt genug, um zu verstehen, was ich dir jetzt erzähle. Du bist meine erst geborene Tochter, mein ganzer Stolz, auch wenn du es nicht wahr haben willst. Und ich werde dich immer lieben, egal was deine Mutter, dein Stiefvater, deine Stiefmutter oder sonst irgendjemand erzählt. Lucie, ich werde vielleicht sterben, und das in nicht allzu ferner Zeit. Ich bin krank, und leider kann mir nichts helfen. Bad werde ich für einige Zeit ins Krankenhaus gehen und vielleicht werde ich nicht wieder kommen. Wenn ich aber wieder komme, werde ich zu deinem Turnier kommen und auch deinen Geburtstag werden wir feiern. Nur wir beide, ohne Leah, Cale und Claudia. Versprochen. Mir wurde, und dir hoffentlich auch, beigebracht, dass man seine Versprechen hält. Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich noch an den Tag erinnerst, an dem ich gegangen bin, oder an die Worte, die ich dir damals ins Ohr geflüstert habe. Aber ich tue es. Ich erinnere mich an jedes einzelne Wort. Damals hatte ich gesagt: „Das ist nicht eines der schwersten Dinge die ich tue, es ist das schwerste. Egal was passiert, ich bin immer für mich da. Immer, das verspreche ich dir. Also sei stark, denn eines Tages werden wir uns wieder sehen und dann wird alles gut.“ Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass du mir noch eine zweite Chance gibst, denn ich habe damals einen Fehler gemacht und diesen will ich wieder gut machen._   
_Also mein Kind, ich habe dich auf immer und ewig lieb._   
_Dein Vater_

Horatio ist erstaunt über die Worte. Es scheint wirklich so zu sein, dass Lucies Vater wieder Kontakt zu seiner Tochter haben wollte und dass seine Exfrau Horatio angelogen hat.

George hat nicht nur seine Stieftochter, sondern auch Calleigh und Eric entführt, aber wo sind die drei? Wo hat George Gebonie die drei hingebracht? Noch während Horatio über die Antwort grübelt, beginnt sein Telefon zu klingeln. Als er darauf schaut, hat er eine neue Nachricht.

_Morgen, 13 Uhr, bringen Sie 1.000$ Einlass mit. Außerdem genug für die Auktion. Startgebote betragen zwischen 3.000 und 7.000$. Kommen Sie zu dem Lagerhallen am Pier 4. Erzählen Sie niemanden von dieser Auktion oder Sie werden es bereuen!_

Neben diesem Text waren auch drei Bilder in der Nachricht. Als Horatio sich die Bilder ansieht, bleibt ihm für einen Moment das Herz stehen. Auf dem einen Bild sieht er Calleigh auf dem Boden liegend, nur noch in Unterwäsche. Auf dem zweiten liegt Eric nur noch in Boxershorts auf dem Boden. Und auf dem dritten sieht ein Mädchen verängstigt in die Kamera. Sie sieht aus wie Lucie. Ihr Stiefvater will sie, sowie Calleigh und Eric, bei eine Auktion verkaufen. Versteigern, könnte man es auch nennen.


	16. Chapter 16

Er hatte nie gedacht, dass so etwas passieren würde. Er dachte immer, sie würde nie eine Familie gründen, nachdem was in ihrer Kindheit passiert ist. Besonders was mit Stephanie und Harry passiert ist. Außerdem War er immer der Meinung gewesen, ihr würde nichts passieren. Aber nun ist sie weg und er darf sich um ihre Kinder kümmern. Und das schon seit zwei Wochen.

Kenwall Duquesne hatte immer gedacht, er würde irgendwann mal auf die Kinder seiner Tochter Sarah aufpassen, aber nicht auf die von Calleigh. Vieles hate sich in letzter Zeit verändert. Für seine Enkelkinder hatte er versucht mit dem trinken aufzuhören, aber das hatte nicht so geklappt wie geplant. Die ersten Tage nach Calleighs Verschwinden war das Verlangen noch nicht so stark, aber nach vier Tagen konnte Kenwall nicht mehr. Zuerst war es "nur ein" Drink wenn die Kinder schon im Bett waren, dann wurde daraus noch einer bevor die Kinder aufstehen und jetzt trinkt er fast durchgehend.

Langsam stellt Kenwall das Weinglas beiseite und sieht den Auflauf im Ofen an. Er wird nie so gut kochen können wie Calleigh. Woher sie ihr Kochtalent hat weiß er nicht. Weder seine Mutter, noch seine Exfrau, noch seine Ex-Schwiegermutter können einiger Maßen gut kochen. Calleigh ist die einige die etwas vom Kochen versteht.

Vorsichtig holt Kenwall den Auflauf aus dem Ofen und stellt ihn auf den gedeckten Küchentisch. Eigentlich hätten Austin und Patty das machen sollen, aber sie waren nicht erschienen als er sie gerufen hatte. Zuerst dachte Kendall sie würden ihn nicht hören, da sie zu laut Musik anhaben, doch im Zimmer war es leise. Die beiden Kinder malten gemeinsam auf dem Fußboden, weswegen Kenwall wieder zurück in die Küche ging. In Wirklichkeit telefonierte Austin mit einer Freundin von ihm, Fiona Newberry. Fiona ist 1 Jahr älter als Austin, eine Klasse über ihn und wohnt schräg gegenüber von Austin. Patty stand nur Wache und malte etwas.

"Patty, Austin, Essen ist fertig.", ruft Kenwall, doch erst nach über 2 Minuten tut sich etwas. Nach fast drei kommt Patty langsam aus dem Gästezimmer, dem Flur hinter, die Treppe runter und setzt sich wortlos an den gedeckten Tisch.

"Patty, wo ist dein Bruder?"

"Noch im Zimmer."

"Wieso kommt er nicht runter?"

"Das weiß ich nicht."

"Hast du dir die Finger gewaschen?" Kenwall sieht auf Pattys Finger. Unter ihren Fingernägeln ist noch Schmutz und ihre Hände sind bunt vom malen mit Tusche. "Geh nach oben, wasch dir deine Hände, hol dein Zeugnis und deinen Bruder, sonst bekommst du kein Abendbrot!"

Eingeschüchtert von Kenwalls Tonfall und seine Wörtern nickt Patty leicht, steht auf und läuft schnell wieder oben, wo sie sPforten ins Zimmer läuft. Obwohl es genug Zimmer in diesem Haus gibt, wollte Kendall das Patty und Austin sich ein Zimmer teilen.

Als Patty mit Tränen in den Augen das Zimmer betritt, legt Austin sofort den Telefonhörer weg und geht auf seine kleine Schwester zu.

"Patty, was ist los?" Besorgt nimmt Austin Patty in den Arm.

"Du hattest Recht! Ich will zurück zu Mommy und Eric. Hier ist es doof."

Kenwall, der vor der Tür alles mit angehört hat, stockt. Mommy und Eric. Ist seine Tochter wirklich wieder mit diesem Kubaner zusammen? Er mochte noch nie einen ihrer Freunde, bis auf Jake. Deswegen verstand er nie, wieso sie sich von Jake getrennt hatte und mit Eric zusammen gekommen ist. Als Kollegen seiner Tochter mag Kenwall Eric, aber nicht als ihren Freund.

"Alles wird wieder gut.", hört Kenwall Autos Stimme durch die Tür, "die Polizei wird Mom finden und dann wird alles wieder so wie früher."

"Und was ist wenn sie nicht gefunden wird? Ich will nicht in ein Heim oder zu Pflegeeltern.", schlieft Patty.

"Ich denke nicht, dass wir in ein Heim oder Pflegeeltern kommen. Mom und Eric hatten doch mal etwas von einer Sarah und einem Johhny erzählt."

Sarah und Johnny. Calleigh hatte sie doch nicht vergessen. Wie auch, wenn diese beiden Menschen über Jahre hinweg täglich ihr Leben beeinflusst haben. Besonders Johnny hatte früher ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu Calleigh. Wie es heute ist, weiß Kenwall nicht.

"Aber sie kennen uns doch gar nicht.", hört Kenwall Patty sagen.

"Das stimmt, aber nachden was Mom gesagt hat, werden sie uns sicherlich mögen." Patty setzt sich auf ihr Bett. Sie will doch nichts anderes als wieder nach hause zu ihrer Mom. Ist das etwa zu viel verlangt?

"Austin? Austin, bist du noch da?", ertönt eine Stimme aus dem Telefonhörer. Austin hatte ganz vergessen, dass das Gespräch mit Fiona immer noch läuft.

"Sorry Fio. Bin immer noch da." Fio, so wird Fiona nur von Personen genannt, die sie auch wirklich mag.

"Kein Problem. Hast du eigentlich schon wegen dem Camp gefragt?"

"Nein, Mom ist immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht und meinen Großvater will ich nicht fragen."

"Dass kann ich verstehen. Mom ist im Thema Ferien gestaltung auch lockerer als Dad." Kenwall, der immer noch vor der Tür steht, geht vorsichtig wieder die Treppe runter. Er kann ja noch mal versuchen seine Enkelkinder zum Essen zu rufen.

"Zum Glück haben wir noch Zeit bis Montag. Ich rufe dich morgen an."

"Mach das. Mom will eh das ich auch zum essen komme. Sicherlich gibt es wieder etwas gekauftes. Wenn es doch nur mal Pizza oder Asia Food wäre und nicht immer dieses eklige Zeug was kommt." Lachend legt Fiona auf. Auch Austin legt auf. Er vermisst das Essen bei seiner Mutter. Es gab täglich etwas anderes leckeres und Fiona durfte mitessen, da ihre Eltern oft noch im Büro waren.

"Patty, Austin, kommt runter. Es gibt Essen!" Hören beide Geschwister Kenwalls Stimme. Vorsichtig öffnet Austin die Tür und gemeisam mit seiner Schwester geht er ins Badezimmer wo sie sich die Hände waschen.

Als sie schließlich am Küchentisch sitzen, hat Kenwall schon das Essen aufgetan und begonnen zu Essen. "Da seit ihr ja endlich. Ich hoffe ihr habt eure Hände gewaschen." Brav halten Austin und Patty ihm ihre Hände hin. Dann beginnen sie auch zu Essen.

"Leah macht in en Sommerferien am großen Drei-Tage-Rit mit. Und danach werden sie, ihr Bruder und ihre Eltern Familie in Seattle besuchen.", meint Patty.

"Fio wird ins Sommercamp fahren, währen Maxie und Naxie zusammen mit Torben und Tamara nach Spanien fliegen. Jesse wird hier bleiben und auch am Drei-tage-Rit teilnehmen, während Jonas sicherlich für die Schule lernen muss." Austin und Patty lachen. Beide wissen, dass Jonas Offerman den schlechtesten Notendurchschnitt von allen Offerman-Kindern hat.

"Ich glaube Ken wird auf das Treffen nach Hawei fliegen, genauso wir Pia und ihre Eltern." Pia Peters Eltern, Julia Peters und Markus Peters, sind beides Lehrer an der MAS.

"Ich denke nicht, dass Ken fliegen wird. In den Sommerferien ist immer ein großer Ansturm auf das Hotel und dort wird jeder gebraucht. Ich denke auch nicht, dass Jenny nach hause fliegen wird." Jenny Scavo, die Freundin von Ken, kommt eigentlich aus Seattle, geht aber in Miami zur Schule, genau wie ihre große Schwester vor ihr und ihre kleinen Schwestern.

"Und was habt ihr in den Ferien vor?", fragt Kenwall.

"Wir sind in drei Wochen bei einer Lesenacht in der Bücherrei, ich werde mit ins Sommercamp fahren und Patty wird höchstwarscheinlich auf dem Hof sein und auch an dem Drei-Tage-Ritt dran teilnehmen.", sagt Austin, dass er ins Sommercamp fährt ist natürlich gelogen, aber Kenwall weiß es ja nicht.

"Erlauben es den deine Noten oder wäre es besser wenn du lernst?" Kenwall sieht Austin an, der nur in seinem Essen rum stochert. Er hat vor keinen drei Monaten die Schule gewechselt, wie sollen ihn da die Lehrer benoten?

"Austin, ich würde gerne dein Zeugnis sehen, bevor du auch nur irgendwo anders hingehst oder hinfährst." Kenwalls Ton ist schrill. Patty zuckt zusammen.

"Nein!"

"Was nein?"

"Nein, du bekommst mein Zeugnis nicht." Austin sieht auf und Kenwall direkt in die Augen. Noch nie haben ihm seine Kinder oder Enkekinder widersprochen.

"Du wirst mir dein Zeugnis geben!"

"Nein, werde ich nicht." Mit diesen Worten steht Austin auf und verlässt die Küche.

"Austin. AUSTIN!" Doch Austin hört Kenwall nicht mehr, da die Tür schon ins Schloss fällt.

So etwas unverschämtes hat Kenwall noch nie erlebt. Noch nicht mal Calleigh war so zu ihm, auch wenn sie als Teenager nicht immer einfach war. Auch Sarah war nie so. Sie war dafür zu selten zuhause um so zu sein. Ja, so etwas unverschämtes wie Austin hat Kenwall noch nie erlebt.


	17. Chapter 17

George Gebonie geht einen langen Gang entlang. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass Macht einsam macht, aber nicht so einsam. Cloé hat sich von ihm angewandt, spricht nicht mehr mit ihm. Kerstin lässt ihn auf der Couch schlafen, das gemeinsame Schlaf- und Badezimmer darf er nicht mehr betreten. Und auch Marie und Annabel haben sich von ihm angewandt, auch wenn sie noch nicht wissen warum. Nur Natalié ist ihm geblieben, auch wenn er nicht weiß für wie lange. Er wollte das alles ja gar nicht, aber sie kamen seinem Geheimnis so gefährlich nah, dass er nicht anders konnte. Er wollte nicht diese beiden Cops entführen, oder Lucie, aber hätte er es nicht getan, hätten wäre alles noch viel schlimmer geworden.

George bleibt stehen. Hätte er nicht einfach die beiden Cops erschießen können? Wo hätte er aber dann mit den Leichen hin solöen. So hat er nun Geld, kann damit abhauen, und ist alle Zeugen los.

Zwei Stimme dringen dumpf durch die Tür direkt vor ihm. Er hat die beiden Räume mit Kameras ausgestattet, so dass er immer alles sehen kann ohne dabei zu sein. Das ist noch besser als Kino. Er findet dennochm dass es etwas langeilig ist. George öffnet die Tür, geht in den Raum und schließt die Tür wieder. Seit er mit Lucies Mutter verheiratet ist hat er schon das Lager. Und seit er in Miami ist auch noch einen zweiten.

In dem Raum steht ein großer Schreibtisch, auf dem mehrere Bildschirme sind. Daneben eine Kleiderstange mit zwei Kleidern und einem Anzuf. "Bring Lucie das Kleid und hilf ihr beim anziehen.", sagt George zu der Person, die vor den Monitoren sitzt. Die Person nickt, steht auf, nimmt ein hell blaues Kleid von der Stange und steigt in einen Tunnel. Diesen hatte George extra gebaut und leichter zu seinen anderen Lagern zu kommen. Über die Bildschirme sieht George wie die Person in einen kleinen Vorraum kommt. Dieser gehört zu Lucies Raum. George dreht sich zu den Kleidungsstücken. Das Kleid ist rot und bodenlang und hat Palietten. Es wird ihr sicherlich gut stehen. Er nimmt das Kleid und den Antug und geht auch in den Tunnel. Er sieht nicht mehr, wie die Person Lucie eine Haarklammer in die Hand gibt.

Mit dem Kleid und dem Anzug geht George durch den Tunnel bis er zu dem zweiten Ausgang kommt. Dort geht er wieder hoch und kommt in einen Vorraum. Hinter der verschlossenden Tür kann man zwei Stimmen hören. Eine männliche und eine weibliche.

"Du kennst Johnny nicht.", sagt die weibliche Stimme, die zu Calleigh gehört.

"Aber ich kenne dich und das was du mir über ihn erzählt hast.", antwortet die männliche Stimme. Es ist Eric. "Und wenn du sagst, dass du ihm das zutraust, dann muss es stimmen."

"Ich bin mir aber nicht mehr sicher, ob er es wirklich machen würde.", meint Calleigh

"Du bedeutest ihm etwas. Sonst hätte er wohl kaum dir eine Einladung zu seiner Hochzeit geschickt. Calleigh, er ist dein Bruder."

"Auch wenn er mein Bruder ist, das bedeutet doch noch gar nichts. Johnny wollte immer eine kleine Hochzeit auf der nur die Menschen sind, die er wirklich mag.", sagt Calleigh.

"Und da er dich dabei haben will, musst du ihm etwas bedeuten. Besonders da ihr euch nicht mehr gesehen habt, seit eure Eltern sich scheiden ließen. Und gesprochen habt ihr auch nicht mehr mit einander seit Jahren.", meint Eric. In den Jahren hat er viel über Calleigh und ihre Familie erfahren. Nur das Geheimnis um Stephanie und Harry hatte er nie gelöst.

"Seit Tims Tot. Seit Tims Tot haben wir nicht mehr mit einander gesprochen" Calleigh leht ihren Kopf gegen Erics Schulter. Ihre Familie ist eindeutig kaputter als nomale.

"Ist das nicht ein grund mehr zu seiner Hochzeit zu fahren?"Eric sieht Calleigh an.

"Ich weiß nicht. Wenn wir hier nicht lebend rauskommen kann ich eh nicht zu seiner Hochzeit."

"Und nicht seine Verlobte kenne lernen."

In dem Moment, in dem Calleigh Eric antworten will, geht die Tür auf und George kommt in den Raum. Er legt das Kleid und den Anzug in die Mitte des Raumes. Erst als er wieder bei der Tür ist bleibt er für mehr als eine Sekunde stehen.

"Zieht das an. Wenn ihr ferti seit, klopft drei mal gegen die Tür. Dann bekommt ihr weitere Aufgaben." Mit diesen Wort macht er hinter sich die Tür zu und schalter das Licht in dem Raum an. Dann geht er zurück in den ersten Raum, wo auch die Monitore sind. Dort ist auch schon wieder die andere Person. Sie sitzt vor dem Bildschrimen und beobachtet das Geschehen.

"Geh nach Hause.", sagt George zur Person.

"Nein, ich bleibe hier!"

"GEH NACH HAUSE!", brüllt George die Person an. Sie zuckt zusammen, nickt und verschwindet aus dem Raum. Zufrieden läst George sich auf dem Stuhl nieder, auf dem die Person vorher saß.

Nachdem sich Calleigh und Eric an das grelle Licht gewöhnt haben, sehen sich die beiden zum ersten Mal seit zwei Wochen wieder richtig an. Eric nimmt Calleigh in den Arm. Ihm ist gerade alles egal.

"Willst du immer noch die Sonne sehen oder reicht dir das Licht?", fragt er nach einer Weile. Calleigh sieht ihn an und legt dann ihren Kopf zurück auf seine Brust.

"Die Sonne wäre mir zwar lieber, aber das ist besser als nichts." Dann dreht sie sich zu der Kleidung. "Wir sollten uns vielleicht mal umziehen.", meint sie.

"Du meinst wohl anziehen." Schmunzelnd hebt Calleigh den Anzug und das Kleid hoch und hält Eric den Anzug hin.

"Es sei denn, du willst das Kleid." Eric schüttelt den Kopf und nimmt den Anzug aus Calleighs Hand. Während er ihn sich noch ansieht, hat Calleigh das rote, bodenlange Kleid schon angezogen. Mühsam versucht sie den Reisverschluss zu schließen.

"Warte, ich helfe dir." Eric nimmt Calleigh Reisverschluss aus der Hand. Dabei spürt er ihre nackte Haut. Wenn sie es nicht wollen würde, wäre sie jetzt zusammen gezuckt., denkt sich Eric, während er langsam den Reisverschluss nach oben zieht. Calleigh nimmt ihre Haare beiseite, damit sie nicht im Reisverschluss hängenbleiben.

Als der Reisverschluss zu ist, harrt Eric noch etwas mit dem Reisverschluss in der Hand aus, bevor er unbewusst sich langsam über Calleighs rechte Schulter beugt. Sie dreht automatisch ihren Kopf nach rechts und wie durch einen Zufall treffen sich ihre Lippen. So harren beide einen Moment aus, bevor Eric sie zu sich dreht und den Kuss vertieft.

"Eric, dass war...", beginnt Calleigh als sie sich wieder von einander lösen.

"Bitte sag nicht ein Fehler, denn es war keiner." Der Kubaner sieht in die grünen Augen seiner besten Freundin.

"Was war es denn dann?"

Eric legt seine Arme um ihre Hüfte und zieht sie zu sich ran. "Vieles, aber kein Fehler. Das kannst du mir glauben."

"Und die Vorschrift? Wir könnten unsere Jobs verlieren, wenn jemand von dem Kus erfährt. Ich kann meinen Job nicht verlieren. Wegen Patty und Austin. "

Das weiß ich, aber wie soll jemand davon erfahren? Wir sind hier alleine gefangen, ohne jemand der uns an die Innere vepfeifen könnte." Eric hat Recht damit und beide wissen das. "Außerdem, was wäre wenn dass das Letzte war, was wir getan haben bevor wie sterben. Willst du lieber als letztes streiten oder glücklich sein?"

Calleigh sieht zu Boden. Wenn sie wirklich heute sterben wird, will sie ein letztes Mal glücklich sein und ... Ohne weiter Nachzudenken schlingt Calleigh ihre Arme um Erics Hals und drückt ihre Lippen auf seine. "Meinst du das mit glücklich sein?", flüstert sie gegen seine Lippen. Lächelnd erwidert er ihren Kuss.

George beobachtet alles von den Monitoreb aus. Ja, sie sieht wirklich gut in dem Kleid aus. Wir würde sie wohl in einem weißen Kleid aussehen. Als er Gedankenverloren auf den Bildschirm sieht, sieht er wie Eric zur Tür geht und klopft. Schnell läuft er durch den Gang in den Vorraum, wo schon ein Rasierer und eine Haarbürste liegt. George öffnet die Tür und tritt in den Raum. Ihm ist nun egal, ob beide ihn sehen oder nicht, da sie in kein fünf Stunden schon weit weit weg sein werden. Keine fünf Stunden trennen ihn von seinem neuen Reichtum.


	18. Chapter 18

Horatio sieht den Koffer vor sich an. Ein Koffer, der vielleicht über das Leben von drei Menschen entscheidet. Nie hätte Horatio gedacht das so etwas möglich ist. In vier Stunden wird hoffentlich alles vorbei sein und jeder da sein wo er hingehört, denkt sich Horatio, Sein Handy, welches auf seinem Schreibtisch liegt, beginnt zu vibrieren. Bevor es runter fällt, fängt Horatio es auf. 

„Caine.“, meldet er sich. 

„Lt. Caine, hier ist Fiona Newberry, die Nachbarin von CSI Duquesne.“, sagt eine Mädchenstimme. 

„Newberry? Bist du mit Kathleen Newberry verwandt?“, fragt Horatio, dem der Name Newberry sofort bekannt vor kam. 

„Ja, bin ich. Sie war meine Tante. Ich rufe aber nicht an um mit Ihnen über meine Tote Tante zu sprechen. Es geht um Austin.“, bringt es Fiona auf den Punkt. 

„Ist mit Austin etwas passiert?“

„Nein, nur er tauchte gestern Abend bei mir auf und fragte, ob er übernachten könne. Meine Eltern haben natürlich ja gesagt. Ich wollte Ihnen nur Bescheid geben, dass Austin bei mir ist, nicht dass Sie sich irgendwelche Sorgen machen.“, sagt Fiona. 

„Gut, dass du angerufen hast.“ Horatio hört das Rascheln von Papier am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Du hast dass alles vom Zettel abgelesen, oder?“, fragt Horatio. 

„Ja, hat sie, aber nur weil ihre Eltern keine Zeit zum selber anrufen haben. Sonst hätten Mr. Und Mrs. Newberry bei Ihnen angerufen.“, sagt Austin, der entweder mit gehört hat und Fiona das Telefon aus der Hand genommen hat oder mitgehört hat und es war auf Lautsprecher. 

„Schön von dir zu hören Austin. Wieso bist du nicht bei deinem Großvater mein Junge?“ 

„Weil er nicht mein Großvater ist. Und weil ich lieber bei Fiona bin als bei ihm. Er trinkt, und glaubt, wir würden es nicht merken. Zu mindestens ich bemerke es.“ 

„Austin, kann ich kurz nur dich sprechen?“, fragt Horatio. 

„Ja, worum geht es Lt.?“, fragt Austin. 

„Du musst mir versprechen, dass du niemanden erzählst, was ich dir gleich sage.“

„Das verspreche ich Lt. Aber worum geht es denn nun?“ 

Horatio sieht den Koffer an. Er muss es Austin erzählen. Er kann nicht anders. „Im Laufe des Tages wird eine Befreiungsaktion stattfinden und es könnte sein, dass deine Mutter vielleicht dabei ist. Und es könnte vielleicht auch sein, dass sie heute Abend wieder bei dir und deiner Schwester zuhause sein wird. Aber dass alles ist nur ein vielleicht, also mach dir bitte keine zu großen Hoffnungen.“ 

Am anderen Ende der Leitung ist es still. „Heißt das, dass sie heute Abend wieder zuhause sein wird?“, fragt Austin nach einiger Zeit. Er versucht noch die Worte zu verstehen. 

„So in der Art. Es kann sein, dass sie heute Abend wieder da ist, aber es ist nicht ganz sicher.“ 

„Ok Lt.“, sagt Austin in einer ziemlich ruhigen Stimme. 

„Nicht vergessen Austin. Du darfst es niemanden erzählen.“, sagt Horatio, doch es wurde schon aufgelegt. Noch einmal sieht Horatio den Koffer an. Vier Stunden und dann ist hoffentlich alles vorbei. 

„Horatio, hier ist jemand, der mit dir sprechen möchte.“, sagt Natalia, die kurz ihren Kopf in die Tür gesteckt hat und wieder verschwunden ist. Horatios erster Gedanke war, dass Madison oder Yelina nun in sein Büro kommen würden, doch es ist Kenwall Duquesne. Durch die große Glasscheibe sieht Horatio, dass Maxine mit Patty ein Bild malt. Wenigstens hat er das Mädchen mitgebracht, denkt sich Horatio als Kenwall sein Büro betritt. 

„Guten Tag Mr. Duquesne. Was führt Sie hier her?“, fragt Horatio höfflich und steht auf um Kenwall die Hand zu geben. 

„Es geht um Austin. Er ist gestern Abend weggelaufen und ich kann ihn nicht finden.“, sagt Kenwall. Horatio bemerkt sofort die Alkoholfahne die Kenwall hat. Es scheint zu stimmen was Austin gesagt hat. Dass Kenwall wieder trinkt. 

„Wieso sind Sie nicht schon gestern Abend zu mir gekommen?“, fragt Horatio. 

„Sie waren gestern Abend nicht mehr hier und sind auch nicht an ihr Telefon gegangen.“ Die Frage hätte ich mir auch sparen können, denkt sich Horatio. Er war gestern Abend bei Yelina und Madison. Ray jr. war auch gekommen. Es scheint, dass Madison sich gut bei ihrer Stiefmutter eingelebt hat und sich auch mit ihr und Ray jr. gut versteht. Aber das war nur einer der Gründe wieso Horatio bei Yelina war. Der andere war, er hatte keine Lust selber zu kochen und musste sich auch etwas von der Arbeit ablenken. Er wäre eigentlich zu Marisols Grab gegangen, doch das hätte ihn nur an Eric erinnert. 

„Ich war beschäftigt, aber ich kann Ihnen sagen, dass es Austin gut geht.“

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen?“

„Weil ich es weiß.“ Horatio steht auf, da sich Kenwall nie hingesetzt hat. „Haben Sie getrunken, Mr. Duquesne?“

„Habe ich nicht.“ 

„Wieso haben Sie dann eine Alkoholfahne? Ich hoffe, Sie sind nicht betrunken Autogefahren und haben ihre Enkelin mit im Auto gehabt.“

„Das geht Sie nichts an.“, schreit Kenwall und stürmt aus Hortios Büro, an Maxine und Patty vorbei, zum Fahrstuhl. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen und Patty mit zu nehmen verschwindet Kenwall im Fahrstuhl. 

Als die Türen zu sind, kommt Maxine mit Patty zu Horatio. 

„Wieso ist er gegangen?“, fragt Patty. 

„Das weiß ich nicht.“, antwortet Horatio ihr. 

„Wieso hat er mich nicht mitgenommen? Hat er mich etwa nicht lieb?“, fragt Patty mit Tränen in den Augen. 

„Das weiß ich noch weniger, doch ich weiß, dass du eine Mom hast, die dich ganz doll liebt und sich nichts mehr wünscht, als jetzt bei dir zu sein.“


	19. Chapter 19

Calleigh sieht sich um. Neben ihr steht ein Mädchen, welches ihr sehr bekannt vor kommt. Sie ähnelt den Mädchen aus ihren Träumen. Das blaue Kleid geht ihr bis ihren Knien und ihr langes blondes Haar ist zu einem kompliziert Zopf geflochten.

Noch immer kommen Menschen in den Raum, der immer voller wird. Eric, der neben Calleigh steht, drückt ihre Hand als sie zwei sehr bekannte Gesichter entdecken. Der rothaarige Mann und die braunhaarige Frau setzen sich nach ganz hinten. Eric und Calleigh sehen sich an. Sie hätten nicht damit gerechnet die beiden hier zu sehen.

Die Eingangstür wird geschlossen und kurz darauf betritt George die provisorische Bühne. "Ich freue mich, dass Sie alle so zahlreich erschienen sind.", begrüßt George die Anwesenden und sieht sich im Raum um. Alle Stühle sind besetzt und hinten stehen sogar zwei Männer, so voll ist es. "Zu den Regeln. Wenn Sie ein Gebot abgeben wollen, dann heben Sie bitte Ihre Tafeln. Nach der Auktion kommen Sie bitte zu mir, wenn Sie eines der Angebote ersteigert haben. Ich nehme keine Schecks an. Nur Bargeld und davon auch nur Dollar. Außerdem darf jeder von Ihnen nur 1 Angebot ersteigern. Bieten dürfen Sie aber für alle drei." George lächelt in die Runde, dann holt er Lucie zu sich. "Beginnen wir mit diesem hübschen kleinen Mädchen. Ihr Name ist Lucie, Sie dürfen sie aber gerne umbennnen. Lucie ist 12 Jahre alt und gut in der Schule. Ihr Startgebot beträgt $7.000. Bietet irgendjemand 7.000?"

Ein Mann hebt sein Schild auf dem _30_ steht.

"7.000 von dem Mann mit der _30._ Bietet irgendjemand 7.100?"

Eine kleine, junge Frau hebt ihr Schild. George übersieht sie erst einige Mal, bevor die Frau aufsteht und sogar fast in den Mittelgang geht und mit ihrem Schild in der Luft herum wedelt.

"Ah, da haben wir jemanden der 7.100 bietet. Haben wir auch jemandem der 7.2000 bietet?"

Eine rothaarige Frau hebt ihr Schild. Calleigh und Eric sehen sich an. Beide haben sofort erkannt, wer dort vor ihnen in der erstem Reihe sitzt. Es ist eine Kollegin von ihnen, der beide das nicht hätten.

"Super, 7.200 von der Frau mit der Nummer ...", George beugt sich zu der rothaarigen Frau vor, in Auf das Schild zu sehen, "mit der Nummer _7_. Möchte jemand 7.300 bieten?"

Kaum hat George ausgesprochen, wird ein Schild hochgehoben. Ein Mann, der recht weit hinten und von George aus rechts sitzt, hat sein Schild gehoben. Der Mann lächelt Lucie mit seinen perfekten weißen Zähnen an. Lucie schaut nur verängstigt auf den Boden, bis ihr jemand kurz darauf die Hand auf die Schulter legt. Erschrocken dreht sie sich um und stellt fest, dass es Calleigh ist, die behutsam und schützend ihre Hand auf Lucies Schulter gelegt hat und nicht George, ihr Stiefvater. Schüchtern lächelt Lucie Calleigh an, bevor sie wieder zu Boden sieht und spürt, das jemand, sie in den Arm genommen hat.

Ganz leise, so dass niemand außer ihnen beiden es hört, flüstert Calleigh: "Alles wirf wieder gut. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, niemand wird dich verkaufen oder kaufen." Mit großen Augen sieht Lucie Calleigh an, bevor sie wieder nach vorne sieht und Calleighs Hand greift.

George, der rechts von Lucie steht, bemerkt davon nichts und macht einfach weiter. "7.300 von dem Mann mit der Nummer _38_. Hat irgendjemand Lust 7.400 zu bieten."

Wieder hebt die kleine, junge Frau ihr Schild. Dieses Mal sieht George sie sofort. "7.400 von der netten Dame mit der _12_. Bietet jemand 7.500?"

Von ganz hinten wird ein Schild gehoben. Der rothaarige Mann sieht Calleigh und Eric an. "Siehst du ihn? Er wird uns retten!", flüstert Calleigh zu Lucie und sieht den Mann an. Auch Lucie sieht ihn an. Das er in dem geschlossenen Raum, wo nie Sonnenlicht rein kommt, eine Sonnenbrille trägt, wundert sie.

"7.500 von dem Mann mit der _42_. Jemand der 7.600 bietet?"

Wieder sieht George sich um und wieder hebt die kleine Junge Frau ihr Schild. Doch dieses Mal sieht George sie gleich."Und 7.600 von der netten Dame mit Schild Nr. _12_. Gibt es jemand der 7.700 bieten würde?"

Die rothaarige Frau aus der ersten Reihe hebt ihre Hand. George lächelt sie an, als er sie sieht. "7.700 von der hübschen rothaarigen Frau hier aus der ersten Reihe. Bietet jemand 7.800?"

Der Mann mit der Nr. _38_ hebt nochmals sein Schild. Die schwarzhaarige Frau neben ihm nimmt seine Hand. Es scheint als wäre sie seine Frau. "恋人は、私が持っていると思います。"

"もちろん、あなたが、私の天使をそれを得ます。", antwortet er ihr lächelt.

"7.800 von dem Herren mit der _38_. Wer bietet 7.900?" Ruhe kehrt in den Raum ein. Hier und da tuscheln welche.

"H, noch nicht. Wir warten ab bis alle drei Versteigerungen beendet sind und greifen dann zu.", sagt eine Stimme zu dem rothaarigen Mann.

"Wenn ich mich bis dahin zusammen reißen kann, denn es ist schwer. Du siehst doch selber, wie ängstlich die Kleine ist." Der Mann und die braunhaarige Frau sehen nach oben zu Lucie, Calleigh und Eric. Wie gerne würde er jetzt sofort aufspringen, alle verhaften lassen und damit seine beiden CSIs wieder in Sicherheit.

"Horatio, hör auf Frank. Ryan und Maxine sind auch noch da. Es wird schon nichts schief gehen.", meint die braunhaarige Frau und sieht Calleigh an, wie sie durch das lange blonde Haar von Lucie streicht.

"Natalia, der Typ hat eine Waffe und so wie ich ihn einschätze wird auch nicht davor scheuen sie zu benutzen. Ich habe keine Lust heute Abend zwei kleinen Kinder zu erzählen, dass ihre Mom tot ist und sie wieder in ein Kinderheim oder zu Pflegeeltern müssen." Horatio sieht die Frau an, bevor er zu Calleigh sieht.

"Ich habe doch auch keine Lust darauf." Kurz schweigen beide. "Dann melde dich noch einmal."

Wie gesagt, so getan. Horatio hebt sein Schild, bevor es jemand anderes tun kann.

"7.900 von dem Herr aus der letzten Reihe. Jemand der 8.000 bietet?"

Kaum hat George ausgesprochen, da hebt Maxine, die in der ersten Reihe sitzt, ihr Schild. "8.000 von der Schönheit aus der ersten Reihe. Es scheint als habe sie großes Interesse an unserem Angebot Nr. 1. Gibt es jemand der 8.500 zahlen würde?"

Maxine dreht sich lächelnd zu dem japanisch sprechenden Ehepaar um. Die Frau sieht Maxine wütend an und auch der Mann scheint nicht gerade glücklich auszusehen.

"12 500", ruft der Mann und die Frau grinst Maxine fies an, so als ob sie wüsste, dass Maxine nur $12.000 dabei hat.

"12.500 von dem Herren mit der _38_. Jemand der 13.000 bieten würde?" Stille. Maxine dreht sich unsicher zu ihrem Boss um, doch der schüttelt kaum merklich mit dem Kopf. "Also 12.500 zum ersten. 12.500 zum zweiten. ... 12.500 zum dritten. Und verkauft für $12.500 an den Herren mit der _38_."

George macht eine kurze Pause, damit wieder Ruhe in den Raum kommt. "Nun zu unserem zweiten Angebot." Grob greift George nach Calleighs Arm und zieht sie von Lucie weg. "Diese bezaubernde Schönheit. Sie ist 38 Jahre alt, heißt Calleigh, natürlich dürfen Sie den Namen auch ändern, und hat Köpfchen. Also seine Sie vorsichtig mit ihr." George lacht. Zumindestens hört sich Es an wie lachen. Aber es ist immer noch sehr weit von richtigem lachen entfernt. "Ihr Startgebot beträgt $3.000. Haben wir jemand mutiges, der 3.000 bietet?"

Ein kleiner, braunhaariger Mann, der in der Mitte rechts sitzt, hebt sein Schild. "3.000 von dem Mann mit der _27_. Jemand der 3.100 bietet?"

Ein dunkelhäutiger Mann, der auf der anderen Seite des Raumes sitzt, hebt sein Schild. "3.100 von dem Mann, der das Schild _21_ hat. Bietet jemand 3.200?"

George sieht in die Runde. Seine Hand hält immer noch Calleighs Arm fest. Aus irgendeinem Grund erinnert Calleigh die Situation an damals, als Seth McAdams sie entführt hatte und sie als Druckmittel benutzte um in den Club Descent zu kommen. Doch damals hatte Seth sie direkt mit einer Waffe bedroht und George hatte ihr und Eric nur die Waffe gezeigt und gesagt, wenn sie irgendetwas dummes machen würden, dann würde er sie beide und Lucie erschießen. Ob er jetzt seine Waffe dabei hat ist ihr egal, denn sie möchte es so oder so nicht ausproieren, was passieren würde, wenn sie jetzt ganz laut rufen würde, dass George sie entführt hat. Sie, Eric und Lucie.

Calleigh dreht ihren Kopf zu Lucie, die inzwischen bei Eric steht. Er hat ihr seinen Arm um die Schulter gelegt, wie sie zuvor. Sie erkennt, dass er ganz leise mit ihr spricht. Es ist eher ein flüstern. Erschrocken zuckt Calleigh zusammen, als Georges Griff fester wird und sie bemerkt, dass sie sich immer weiter von ihm entfehrt hat. Und plötzlich spürt sie den Lauf einer Waffe an ihrem Rücken. Calleigh schließt ihre Augen und wünscht sich, dass sie im nächsten Augenblick aufwacht, in ihrem großen Bett zuhause liegt und die Morgensonne durch ihr Fenster scheint.

Anscheinend haben Horatio und Natalia Calleighs Geste erkannt, denn als Calleigh ihre Augen wieder öffnet, sagt George gerade: "15.000 zum ersten, 15.000 zum zweiten, 15.000 zum ..."

"MDPD, LASSEN SIE IHRE WAFFE FALLEN!", kommt es von Horatio. Er, Ryan, der die Nummter 27. hatte, Natalia und weitere Polizisten in Zivil zíehen ihre Waffen und richten diese auf George und Calleigh, der inzwischen seine Waffe an ihren Kopf hällt.

Einige Menschen hatten zuerst aufgeschrienen, waren aber schnell wieder verstummt, als sie gesehen haben, dass George eine Waffe gegen Calleighs Kopf richtet. Vorsichtig dreht Calleigh ihren Kopf zu Eric, der immer noch bei Lucie steht. In seinem Blick sieht sie die Angst, die ihr klar macht, wie viel sie ihm bedeutet. Und ihr wird klar, dass er ihr auch immer noch etwas bedeutet.

"Nehmen Sie die Waffen runter, dann lasse ich sie vielleicht gehen.", schreit George.

"Nehmen Sie zuerst die Waffe runter.", sagt Horatio.

"Nein erst Sie und ihr Gefolge." Horatio signalisiert den Polizeibeamten, sie sollen ihre Waffen runternehmen. Nur er, Ryan und Natalia lassen ihre Waffe oben. "Und nun gehen alle aus dem Raum oder ich erschieße sie!" Wieder schließt Calleigh ihre Augen und dann ertönt ein lauter SCHUSS.

 

恋人は、私が持っていると思います。= Schatz, ich möchte sie haben.

もちろん、あなたが、私の天使をそれを得ます。=Natürlich bekommst du sie, mein Engel


	20. Chapter 20

Für einen Augenblick scheint es so, als würde die Welt nur noch in Zeitlupe sein. Doch dann kommt das große Chaos wieder zurück und um sie herum wird es laut. Wieder schließt Lucie ihre Augen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie danach aufwacht und in ihrem Bett ist, doch als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnet, ist sie immer noch an dem selben Ort wie vorher. Und es herrscht dasselbe Chaos wie vorher. Menschen laufen um sie herum und gehen ihrer Arbeit nach. Es scheint, als würde jeder wissen, was er zu tun hat. Aber niemand achtet auf das junge Mädchen, welches in Mitten des Chaos hilflos auf der Bühne sitzt, ihre Beine die Kante runterhängen lässt und alles beobachtet. Zwei junge Sanitäterinnen kümmern sich um die angeschossene Calleigh, als eine der beiden Lucie bemerkt, die mit blutverschmierten Klamotten da sitzt und nur in das Leere starrt. Sie geht auf Lucie zu und berührt sie sanft am Arm. Lucie zuckt kurz zusammen, schaut dann aber weiterhin zur Wand auf der anderen Seite. 

„Darf ich dich kurz ansehen?“, fragt die Sanitäterin vorsichtig, doch Lucie reagiert nicht. „Bitte, ich muss wissen, ob du verletzt bist.“ Wieder berührt sie Lucies Arm, dieses Mal fährt sie vorsichtig mit ihrer Hand hoch bis zu Lucies Schulter. 

Erschrocken zieht diese ihren Arm weg und schaut der Sanitäterin tief in die Augen. 

Die gut zwei Meter weit weg sitzende Calleigh springt auf und geht zu Lucie. 

„Ms. Duquesne, bleiben Sie bitte hier sitzen bis ich fertig bin.“, ruft ihr die zweite Rettungssanitäterin hinter. Doch Calleigh ignoriert es und setzt sich neben Lucie auf die Bühne. 

„Alles ist in Ordnung. Sie will dir nur helfen, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben.“, sagt Calleigh zu Lucie und legt ihren rechten Arm um Lucie, da ihr linker zu sehr Schmerzt. 

„Ms. Duquesne, bleiben Sie nun endlich Mal sitzen.“ Genervt kommt die zweite Sanitäterin auch dazu. 

Lucie sieht Calleigh an und ein lächeln huscht ihr über die Lippen. Die braunhaarige Sanitäterin, die versucht hat Calleighs Schusswunde zu untersuchen, als diese zu Lucie ist, sieht sich Calleighs Wunde an. 

„Es ist nur ein Streifschuss, dennoch würde ich Sie lieber mit ins Krankenhaus nehmen.“, sagt sie zu Calleigh. 

„Nein, verarzten Sie die Wunde und lassen Sie es danach gut sein.“, antwortet Calleigh. 

„Gut, aber sobald sich die Wunde entzündet kommen Sie sofort ins Krankenhaus.“ 

Lucie schaut die ganze Zeit auf ihre Füße, während die Sanitäterin sie untersucht. Als die beiden schließlich weg sind, kommt Natalia zu Calleigh und Lucie, mit frischen Klamotten. 

„Ich habe nichts besseres gefunden.“, meint die braunhaarige CSI und gibt Calleigh die Sachen. 

„Danke Natalia.“, antwortet Calleigh ihr. 

„Klar. Außerdem habe ich hier noch Beweistüten, wo ihr die Kleider reintun könnt, wenn ihr fertig seid. Ich bring euch in einen anderen Lagerraum.“ 

Calleigh steht auf und hält Lucie ihre heile Hand ist, damit sie auch von der Bühne runter kommt, da ihre Füße gut 50 cm über dem Boden schweben. Gemeinsam gehen die drei in einen weiteren Raum, der gut beleuchtet ist und ein Waschbecken drin steht. 

Kurz nickt Natalia Calleigh zu und macht dann hinter den beiden die Tür zu. Calleigh legt vorsichtig Lucie ihre Hand auf die Schulter. Sie hebt ihren Kopf und sieht Calleigh in die Augen. Ihre langen schwarzen Wimpern sind ganz nass und eine Träne rollt ihr die Wange runter. 

„Schhh, alles wird wieder gut.“ Geschickt wischt Calleigh die Träne aus Lucies Gesicht und nimmt sie in den Arm. Sie spürt, wie das Kleid mit der Zeit immer nasser wird. „Ist das dein Blut?“, fragt sie und deutet auf Lucies Hände. Lucie schüttelt ihren Kopf. 

Calleigh nimmt Lucies Hand und hält sie ins Waschbecken. Dann dreht sie das Wasser auf und lässt solange Wasser über die Hände fließen, bis sich das Wasser nicht mehr rot färbt. 

„Alles nur halb so schlimm.“, meint sie, als das Wasser sich nicht mehr rot vom Blut färbt. Dann nimmt Calleigh ein Handtuch und trocknet vorsichtig Lucies Hände ab. „Was hälst du davon, wenn wir uns umziehen und dann mit Natalia und Eric zum Revier fahren. Dort werden sicherlich deine Eltern sein.“ 

Lucie nickt nur und versucht irgendwie an den Reisverschluss zu kommen, um das Kleid zu öffnen. Vorsichtig nimmt Calleigh den Reisverschluss und öffnet das Kleid. Auf Lucies Rücken sieht Calleigh Narben. Narben, die von einem Gürtel sind. [style type="italic"]Hoffentlich sind die älter[/style], denkt sich Calleigh, bis sie eine Wunde sieht, die noch nicht mal richtig verheilt ist. Sie ist also keinen Tag alt. 

„Wer hat dir das angetan? Der Mann, der uns auch entführt hat?“, fragt Calleigh und fährt mit ihren Fingern die schon verheilten Narben. Lucie nickt kaum merklich und senkt den Kopf. „Du brauchst dich nicht schämen. Er hätte das nicht tun dürfen, egal weswegen.“ Lucie antwortet darauf nicht, sondern sieht weiterhin zu Boden. Als sie wieder hoch sieht, hält Calleigh ihr ein T-Shirt hin. „Vielleicht ist es dir zu groß, aber besser als das Kleid.“, sagt Calleigh zu Lucie und Lucie zieht sich erst das T-Shirt über und dann eine Hose an, während Calleigh ihr Kleid in eine Beweismitteltüte gibt und sie verschließt. 

Wieso fragt sie mich nicht, wieso ich es getan habe? Oder wie meine Verbindung zu ihm ist? Noch nicht mal etwas u den Narben sagt sie etwas. Weiß sie etwa, dass ich nicht Antworten werden, oder respektiert sie meine Privatsphäre so, dass sie nicht fragen mag, denkt sich Lucie während sie über den Stoff streicht. Es ist so viel besser als das Kleid was sie anhatte. Hellblau war noch nie ihre Farbe gewesen. Es stand ihr einfach nicht. 

Calleigh versucht den Reisverschluss ihres Kleides zu öffnen, doch sie kommt nicht ran. Zuvor hatte Eric ihn ihr zugemacht. Wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken zu ihm rüber. Auf einmal spürt sie etwas Kaltes an ihren Rücken und wie sich der Reisverschluss bewegt.  
Lucie hatte ihn genommen und das Kleid geöffnet, da sie sah, dass Calleigh dort nicht rankommt. Vorsichtig streicht sie über das rote Kleid und nimmt es Calleigh ab. Dann deutet sie auf die Beweismitteltüte und Calleigh nickt. Lucie öffnet die Tüte, packt vorsichtig das Kleid rein und verschließt sie. Als Calleigh angezogen ist, dreht sie sich wieder zu Lucie hin. 

„Das mit der Haarklammer, wer hat es dir beigebracht? Du? Eine Freundin oder ein Freund?“, fragt Calleigh. Beim ersten schüttelt sie den Kopf, dann nickt sie und dann schüttelt sie wieder ihren Kopf. 

„Eine Freundin aus Miami?“, fragt Calleigh. Lucie schüttelt ihren Kopf. Dann stellt sie sich so hin, wie die Freiheitsstatue. 

„Eine Freundin aus New York City?“, fragt Calleigh und Lucie nickt. Damals hatten die beiden es nur zufällig herausgefunden. 

„Dann sollte ich wohl eher ihr danken. Na los komm, lass uns endlich gehen. Ich kann dieses Gebäude nicht mehr sehen, und du?“ Lucie nickt.

Ich auch. Nach zwei Wochen bin ich total auf die Sonne gespant. Hoffentlich regnet es nicht, denkt sich Lucie und folgt Calleigh auf den Flur. 

„Danke.“, kommt es auf einmal von irgendwo her. Die Worte hallen durch den Flur, in dem Calleigh und Lucie sind, nur so. Erschrocken erstarren beide. Calleigh weiß dass sie nichts gesagt hat. Fieberhaft überlegt Lucie, ob sie es vielleicht war. Vielleicht hatte sie es ja nicht nur gedacht, aber das ist unmöglich. Sie kann nicht sprechen. Sie ist stumm.   
„Hast du etwas gesagt?“, fragt Calleigh und Lucie schüttelt den Kopf. Nein, hat sie nicht. Oder etwa doch vielleicht?


	21. Chapter 21

Noch immer schweigend sitzt Lucie zusammen mit Calleigh, Natalia und Eric im Auto auf dem Rückweg zum Revier. Verträumt sah sie aus dem Fenster.

„Dein Vater war heute da.“, sagte Natalia nach einiger Zeit zu Calleigh. Calleigh sieht sie erstaunt im Rückspiegel. 

„Wirklich? Und was wollte er?“ Auch Eric und Lucie sehen Natalia nun an. 

„So genau weiß ich es nicht. Er kam mit Patty rein, ich hatte sie zu Maxine gebracht, damit er alleine mit Horatio reden kann und dann ist er einfach abgehauen. Patty blieb bei Maxine, wurde dann von einem Officer mitgenommen, welcher immer noch auf sie aufpassen sollte. Austin kam eine drei viertel Stunde später auch aus Revier. Zusammen mit einer Fiona Newberry. Kennst du sie?“ Calleigh und Lucie nicken beiden. 

„Du kennst sie auch? Kennt ihr euch aus der Schule?“, fragt Calleigh. Lucie nickt. 

„Deinen Vater habe ich auch gesehen. Er kam vor einigen Tagen und hatte dich als vermisst gemeldet. Er meinte, als er aus der Klinik kam und hörte, dass du verschwunden wärst, war er sofort los und kam zu uns. Er scheint dich wirklich zu lieben.“ Lucie zuckt nur mit den Schultern und sieht wieder nach draußen. 

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas neues über meinen Vater?“, fragt Calleigh Natalia. 

„Ja, Horatio und Austin meinten beide sein Atem hätte nach Alkohol gerochen. Aber zurück zu Fiona Newberry. Wer ist das Mädchen?“ fragend sieht Natalia Calleigh über den Rückspiegel an. 

„Sie ist Cals Nachbarin und eine Klasse über Austin. Auch wenn sie nicht viel über ihre Familie erzählt, weiß ich, dass ich Vater einer der Brüder von Kathleen Newberry ist. Beide haben noch einen weiteren Bruder, der mit seiner Frau und seiner Tochter woanders lebt. Da sich die drei Geschwister nie nahe standen, hat Kathleen sie wohl nie erwähnt. Außerdem sind Fiona und Austin beste Freunde. Er versteht sich mit ihr besser als mit allen anderen aus seiner Klasse.“, erzählt Eric. Da er schon ein oder zwei Mal Calleighs Kinder von der Schule abgeholt hat, hat er Fiona kennen gelernt. 

[style type="italic"]Er versteht sich aber auch mit Max und Nax aus seiner Klasse[/style], dachte sich Lucie, während sie aus dem Fenster sah. Und mit Chris, auch wenn Chris in meiner Klasse ist und nicht in seiner.

„Austin versteht sich aber auch mit den Offerman-Zwillingen.“, sagt Calleigh. 

[style type="italic"]Mit welchen? Tamara und Torben? Jesse und Jonas? Maxie und Naxie? Tamara und Torben sind ja eh keine Zwillinge, sie ist ein Jahr älter als er[/style], dachte sich Lucie. 

„Es gibt mehr als einen Offerman an der Schule oder?“, fragt Natalia. Alle drei nicken. 

„Ja. Mrs. Offerman hat sechs Kinder. Ihre beiden ältesten sind in der 9a und 10a. Jessica ist in der 6a, ihr Zwillingsbruder Jones in der 6b.“ Fragend sieht sie Lucie an, die nickt. Sie kennt Jessicas Geschwister und Cousinen auswendig, was bei einer so großen Familie schwer wird. „Und dann sind da noch Maxie und Naxie, die jüngsten Zwillinge. Sie gehen in Austins Klasse, der 4a.“, erzählt Calleigh. 

Aber Jamie und auch James haben Geschwister, deren Kinder auf die Schule gehen, denkt sich Lucie. 

„Und dann gibt es da noch den ganzes Rest der Familie. Einige von denen sind schon in der zweiten Generation auf der Schule, andere wie Jessica und ihre Geschwister sind sogar schon in der dritten.“, meint Eric, der sich sogar schon einmal die ganze Familiengeschichte anhören durfte. 

Und Ken ist in der vierten Generation auf der Schule und alle vor ihm waren Klassensprechen, nur niemand Schülersprecher, denkt sich Lucie. Wie gerne würde sie mitreden. Sie kennt die Schule besser als die drei Erwachsenen. 

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas neues?“, fragt Calleigh. 

„Ja, um ehrlich zu sein schon. Horatio hatte vor zwei Wochen mit Clarissa Stevs gesprochen und dabei tauchte Malena Bremer auf. Sie ist die Witwe von unserem Mordopfer. Malena hatte Dokumente dabei, die ihr Mann über Jahre gesammelt hatte und zeigten, dass die leibliche Mutter ihrer leiblichen Mutter, das erst geborene Kind von Louis Stevs ist. Somit wäre der Besitz von ihm Gleichmäßig aufgeteilt worden und nicht nur Clarissa sondern auch Malena haben ein Recht auf das Grundstück. Diese Tatsache, und die, dass Malena ihren Teil nicht verkaufen wird, haben dann zehn Tage später dafür gesorgt, dass das erste Gebäude der Schule unter Denkmalschutz gestellt wird. Als einzige noch Originalgetreue Schule von 1890 und der Gründung der Allover Company. Also werden alle Schüler nächstes Schuljahr weiterhin auf ihre alte Schule gehen können.“, sagt Natalia. Lucie und Calleigh strahlen beide. 

Micheal hatte es geschafft. Er die Schule gerettet. Und er hatte ja auch gesagt, er würde etwas haben, was uns alle rettet. Ich hatte nie an ihm gezweifelt, denkt sich Lucie. Immer noch sieht Lucie raus, als sie im Vorbeifahren das Hotel Globerman erkennt. Vor der Tür stehen Mike und sein Vater, Mr. Globerman. 

„So, wir sind da.“, hört Lucie Natalia sagen und sieht erschrocken aus dem Fenster. Sie stehen vor dem Polizeirevier und draußen scheint die Sonne. Obwohl Lucie wusste, wie nah das Hotel am Revier liegt, war es doch näher als erwartet. Vorsichtig öffnet Lucie die Tür und stieg aus. Obwohl sie noch nie hier war, kommt es alles ihr so vertraut vor. Gemeinsam mit Calleigh, Eric und Natalia betreten sie das Revier und alle gehen an ihnen vorbei, bis Calleigh stehen bleibt, da sie ihre Kinder entdeckt hat. 

„Mommy!“, fängt Patty an zu schreien und läuft auf ihre Mutter zu. Austin, der inzwischen auch Calleigh entdeckt hat, folgt seiner Schwester. Fast gleichzeitig erreichen die beiden Calleigh und schließen sie in die Arme. 

Lucie, die bisher nur einfach so da stand, spürt eine Hand auf der Schulter und dreht sich zu der Person hin. Ihr Vater lächelt sie an und schlingt seine Arme um sie. Auch sie schlingt ihre Arme um ihn. Calleigh, die sich inzwischen aus der Umarmung ihrer Kinder befreien konnte, sieht wie bei Mark Mathias Hülsmann anfangen die Tränen zu fliesen. 

„Wieso weint Mr. Hülsmann?“, fragt Patty ihre Mutter, die sie auf dem Arm hat. 

„Weil er sehr glücklich ist seine Tochter wieder in die Arme schließen zu können.“, antwortet Eric ihr, der neben Calleigh steht. 

„Und wieso hat er es nicht schon früher gemacht? Sie war ein oder zwei Mal bei ihn und hat ihm immer die Kalte Schulter gezeigt.“, meint Austin, der neben Eric steht. 

„Das weiß ich auch nicht, aber ich denke, dass beide froh sind, einander wieder zu haben.“, sagt Calleigh und drückt Patty noch einmal. Sie kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie wieder frei ist. 

„Lt. Wie können Lucie und ich ihnen je danken?“, fragt Mark, als er und Lucie sich aus ihrer Umarmung gelöst haben und sich zu Horatio gedreht haben. 

„Wie wäre es, wenn Sie von nun an besser auf ihre Tochter aufpassen. Leider kann das Jugendamt nicht kommen, aber man hatte mir gesagt, dass Sie sich nun über die Ferien um Ihre Tochter kümmern und sie nicht ihrer Mutter bringen sollen. Aber von die Lucie würde ich noch gerne wissen, wie du das mit deinem Stiefvater gemacht hast.“ Horatio sieht Lucie an, die ihren Vater an sieht und etwas auf Gebärdensprache sagt. 

„Lucie sagt, dass sie es nicht verrät und dass Sie es irgendwann selber herausfinden werden, wenn Sie nicht danach suchen werden.“, übersetzt Mark für seine Tochter. 

„Okay, Nun gehen Sie. Sie beide. Ich hoffe keinen von Ihnen wieder zusehen, bis zum Prozessbeginn von Mr. Gebonie. Hast du das verstanden?“, fragt Horatio und Lucie nickt. Auch Mark nickt und beide gehen Arm in Arm. 

Calleigh und Eric haben das Gespräch beobachtet, was Horatio natürlich aufgefallen ist, 

„Sie ist stumm.“, erklärt er seinen CSIs. 

„Wer? Lucie? Das hab ich mir schon gedacht.“, sagt Calleigh. 

„Wie wird es nun weiter gehen?“, fragt Eric, „Also mit Lucie und all dem hier. George liegt im Krankenhaus, da Lucie ihn angegriffen hat. Wird man gegen sie auch vor Gericht gehen?“ 

„Das was Lucie getan hat wird vielleicht bei ihr zuhause Konsequenzen haben, aber sie ist ein zwölfjähriges Mädchen, also kann man sie noch nicht vor Gericht stellen und ich denke, dass hatte die Staatsanwaltschaft auch nicht vor. Sie hat Calleighs Leben dadurch vielleicht gerettet. Und um George müsst ihr euch auch keine Sorgen machen. Sobald er außer Lebensgefahr ist wird er ins Gefängnis gebracht und dann wird die Staatsanwaltschaft auch Klage erheben. Also entspannt euch.“ Horatio sieht seine beiden CSIs an. Man sieht ihnen an, dass ihnen die letzten zwei Wochen zu schaffen machen. „Ihr beide habt nun erst einmal frei. Ich will euch frühestens in zwei Wochen sehen, wenn nicht erst in drei. Und dich Calleigh will ich erst nach den Ferien wieder sehen. Genieß die Zeit mit deinen Kindern.“ 

„Heißt das, dass Mom die ganzen Ferien bei uns sein wird?“, fragt Austin aufgeregt Horatio. 

„Ja, das heißt das.“ 

„Aber Horatio, ich kann doch nicht die ganzen Ferien mir frei nehmen.“ Calleigh sieht ihren Chef an. 

„Du kannst und du wirst. Und bei dir, Eric, wäre es mir auch lieber, dich erst nach den Ferien zu sehen. Es liegt nicht daran, dass ich euch nicht mag oder hier haben möchte, aber ihr beide sollt die Chance haben euch so viel Zeit zu nehmen wie ihr braucht.“ 

„Aber Horatio, Jordan kann doch nicht für ewig meine Schichten übernehmen.“, meint Calleigh. Sie ist froh die nächste Zeit bei ihren Kindern sein zu können, obwohl sie auch gerne im Labor wäre. 

„Doch kann sie. Und solange dein Arm noch nicht wieder ganz Einsatzfähig ist wirst du eh nicht in deinem Labor arbeiten können. Außerdem macht sie den Job gut. Du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen machen.“ Calleigh nickt. 

„Dürfen wir wenigstens unsere Sachen aus unserem Spint holen, bevor wir gehen, oder müssen wir dafür einen Officer fragen?“, fragt Eric Horatio. 

„Ich denke, dass könnt ihr noch alleine. Aber danach nehmt ihr euch ein Taxi und fahrt nach Hause.“, sagt Horatio und geht. Gemeinsam mit Patty und Austin fahren Eric und Calleigh nach oben ins Labor, wo sie freundlich von ihren Kollegen begrüßt werden. Als die beiden fünf Minuten später wieder aus dem Fahrstuhl steigen sehen sie wie gerade Mark mit Lucie in ein Auto einsteigt. 

„Du wirst sicherlich noch die Chance kriegen mit ihr zu reden. Besonders da sie nun neben dir wohnt.“, sagt Eric zu Calleigh, als sie das Revier verlassen. 

„Dass brauchst du mir nicht sagen.“, antwortet Calleigh ihn und legt ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Sie hofft, dass sie nun das alles was in den letzten Wochen passiert ist vergessen kann.


	22. Chapter 22

Bevor Mark und Lucie nach Hause fahren, haben die beiden noch Lucies jüngere Schwester Leah von einer Freundin abgeholt. Außerdem waren sie bei McDonalds sich etwas zu essen zu kaufen. Lucie sitzt hinten mit ihrer Schwester und unterhält sich mit ihrer Schwester, indem sie es aufschreibt was sie sagen will. 

„Wie gut bist du eigentlich in der Schule?“, fragt Mark seine ältere Tochter. 

„Gut, sehr gut sogar.“, liest Leah vor. „Ich schreibe immer 1. Ich bin auch künstlerisch begabt und sportlich.“ 

„Das freut mich. Von wem du das hast weiß ich aber nicht. Weder deine Mutter noch ich sind gut in der Schule gewesen, Vielleicht kommst du ja nach meinem Vater.“, überlegt Mark und hält an einer Ampel. 

„Wieso?“ 

„Weil euer Großvater schon immer gut in der Schule war und auch mein Bruder war gut in der Schule.“ 

„Ich dachte, du hättest nur eine Schwester, Anja.“

„Nein, ich habe auch einen Bruder, Jackson. Er lebt aber nicht hier. Anderes Thema. Wie geht es deiner Mutter, Lucie?“ Lucie zuckt mit ihren Schultern, schreibt etwas auf und reicht es Leah. 

„Ja, ich weiß schon wer mein Patenkind sein wird.“, erzählt Leah stolz. „Ihr Name ist Annabel Gebonie.“ 

Geräuschvoll atmen Lucie und Mark ein, sagen aber nichts dazu. Gerade als Mark etwas sagen will klingelt sein Telefon. 

„Hülsmann.“, meldet er sich. 

„Schatz, wo bleibst du?“, hören sie die Stimme von Claudia, Marks zweiter Frau, Leahs Mutter und Lucies Stiefmutter. 

„Ich habe noch Leah abgeholt. Außerdem haben wir uns noch etwas bei McDonalds geholt.“ 

„Wann werdet ihr zuhause sein?“ 

„In zehn Minuten. Ich bringe Lucie mit. Sie kann nicht bei ihrer Mutter leben.“ 

„Was!?! Du bringst deine Tochter aus erster Ehe mit? Nein, das wirst du nicht! Bring sie dahin zurück, wo sie herkommt! Ich will sie nicht in meinem Haus haben!“ 

„Claudia, sie ist meine Tochter. Sie wird zu uns kommen, bis man weiß wo sie hin kann. Und dabei bleibt es. Sie kann doch bei Leah mit im Zimmer schlafen.“, schlägt Mark vor   
Leah fängt an zu jubeln.

„Ja. Mom das ist eine super Idee. Bitte lass sie bei uns wohnen Mom.“ 

„Leah nein. Mark, bring du sie zu deiner Exfrau. Ich will sie hier nicht sehen. Bring sie mit und ich bin mit Cale und Leah weg.“ 

„Nein Mom!“, schreit Leah. 

„Claudia tu das nicht. Du weiß ja gar nicht an was für Anwälte ich ran komme. Anwälte, die dich und deinen Anwalt fertig mach werden. Also wird sie mit kommen.“ 

„Mark, ich sage das nicht noch einmal. Bring sie mit und du wirst uns nie wieder sehen! Oder zu mindestens mich. Dann kannst du alleine zusehen wie du es schaffst dich um drei Kinder zu kümmern, wenn du es ja noch nicht mal schaffst um dich selber kümmern.“ 

Daraufhin sagte Mark nichts mehr und drehte wortlos um. Claudia hatte inzwischen aufgelegt und es herrschte eine bedrückende Stimmung im Auto. Schweigend fuhren sie bis zum Haus von Lucies Mutter. 

„Sophie, du weißt, dass ich dich immer lieben werden und wenn du etwas brauchst, bin ich nur einen Anruf entfernt. Du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist. Du bist das Beste was ich je getan habe.“ Mit Tränen in den Augen steigt Lucie aus und wollte gehen, als Mark die Tüte von McDonalds hinhielt. „Behalt sie. Und genieß es. Du brauchst nicht teilen. Denke einmal nur an dich.“, sagt Mark, bevor er wieder los fährt und Lucie alleine auf dem Bürgersteig stehen lässt. Und so geht Lucie ganz alleine in das Haus, welches ihr schon immer Angst gemacht hatte.


	23. Chapter 23

Als Calleigh, Eric, Austin und Patty aus dem Taxi steigen sieht alles so aus, als wären sie nie weggewesen. Der Vorgarten sah genauso gepflegt aus, wie normal und auch sonst schien es nicht so auszusehen, als wäre Calleigh zwei Wochen weggewesen. 

„Hast du einen Nachbarn deinen Schlüssel gegeben, oder wieso sieht es hier so aus, als wärst du gar nicht weg gewesen?“, fragt Eric als Calleigh die Tür aufschließt und sie das Haus betreten. 

„Glaubst du etwa, dass du der einzige bist, der ein Schlüssel hat? Horatio hat auch noch einen, für den Notfall und Fionas Eltern, aber keine Angst. Niemand von denen benutzt ihn. Nur im Notfall, wenn Austin seinen Schlüssel vergessen hat, aber dann bleiben Patty und er eh noch bei Fiona bis ich nach Hause komme.“, meint Calleigh und legt ihren Schlüssel weg, während Patty und Austin nach oben in ihre Zimmer laufen. 

„Hast du eine Putzfrau und auch noch einen Gärtner, oder einen kleinen Elf, der hinter euch her räumt?“, fragt Eric, als er sich aus der Küche ein Bier holen will und einen Six-Pack Bier vorfindet. 

„So etwas nennt man Stella Newberry.“, meint Calleigh schmunzelnd als sie sich ein Glas Wasser einschenkt. 

„Deine Putzfrau heißt also Stella Newberry, kauft auch noch ein und macht den Garten?“, fragt Eric. 

„Nein. Stella ist meine Nachbarin. Sie ist Fionas Mutter und hat eine Putzfrau und einen Gärtner. Ich denke, sie hat die beiden auch hier her geschickt. Und nun genieß dein Bier.“, meint Calleigh und sieht sich in ihrem großem Wohnzimmer mit Küche um. Als sie zum ersten Mal das Haus betreten hatte, fand sie es überhaupt nicht toll, dass es so offen war, doch schnell hatte sie die Vorzüge gelernt und nun liebte sie es. Wenn sie Abendessen machte, konnte sie immer von der Küche aus auf ihre Kinder sehen, die dann noch etwas fernsahen. Außerdem hat sie von der Spüle den perfekten Blick auf die Straße und kann damit immer sehen wer zu ihrem Haus geht, oder auch wer ihre Nachbarn von Gegenüber besucht. Doch was sie am meisten über das Haus liebt ist die Aussicht. Ihr Garten grenzt direkt an den Strand, sie muss nur durch ein kleines Gartentor schon ist sie am Strand. Und da die Seite zum Meer nur aus Fenstern besteht kann sie schön in den Garten sehen und auch aufs Meer. 

„Mom, können wir was zu essen haben?“ Calleigh und Eric drehen sich zur Treppe. Dort stehen Austin und Patty, die die beiden Erwachsenen erwartungsvoll ansehen. 

„Hatten ihr etwa nichts?“, fragt Eric die beiden. 

„Nur heute Morgen eine Scheibe Brot und dann haben mich auch schon Mrs. Newberry und Fiona aufs Revier gebracht.“, erzählt Austin. 

„Und Kenwall hatte mir nichts gemacht. Ms. Valera hatte mir aber einen Müsliriegel geben. Das war aber schon vor Jahren!“

Calleigh und Eric mussten lachen. „Okay, wir gehen essen. Wollt ihr lieber zu McDonalds oder zu Burger King?“, fragt Calleigh ihre Kinder. 

„McDonalds.“, rufen die beiden wie aus einem Mund und laufen wieder nach oben. Lächelnd folgen Calleigh und Eric den beiden. 

Zehn Minuten später schließt Calleigh ihre Haustür ab, als ein Auto auf das Nachbargrundstück fährt. 

„Wo warst du?“, hört Calleigh Claudia schreien. 

„Ich musste noch was erledigen. Darf ich nun rein kommen? Ich hätte schon vor einer viertel Stunde meine Medizin nehmen müssen.“, antwortet ihr Mark. An den beiden läuft Leah vorbei, nicht ohne Patty noch zu winken.   
Seufzend steigt Calleigh auch ins Auto, in dem Eric, Austin und Patty auch schon sitzen. 

„Lucie war nicht dabei.“, bemerkt Eric als er losfährt. 

„Ja, hoffentlich ist sie nur bei einer Freundin und nicht bei ihrer Mutter. Du hast nicht gesehen was er mit ihr gemacht hat.“ Schweigend blick Calleigh aus dem Fenster und Eric konzentriert sich auf dem Verkehr, weswegen es still im Auto ist. Nur ab und zu kommt ein leises Flüstern vom Rücksitz. 

„Mom, können Patty und ich in den Ferien in ein Sommercamp? Fiona fährt auch hin.“, erklärt Austin. 

„Ja, und auch Maxie und ihre Geschwister und noch andere aus unserer Schule.“

„Es liegt direkt an einem See und wir werden in Holzhütten schlafen und wir werden Stockbrot machen und Marshmallows grillen. Und wir werden ganz viel Sport machen und dort ist sogar ein Kletterwald.“, erzählt Austin. 

„Und es wird Pferde geben. Ganz viele Pferde.“ Pattys Augen strahlen als sie von den Pferden erzählt. 

„Und wann genau wird es sein?“, fragt Eric neugierig. 

„In zwei Wochen. Anmeldung ist bis morgen bei Mrs. Julia.“, sagt Austin. 

„Wenn ihr mir die Anmeldungen hinlegt werde ich sie ausfüllen und sie Mrs. Julia geben, aber nur wenn ihr beide ganz brav sein werdet und täglich anruft. Okay?“ Die beiden Kinder nicken und Eric fährt auf den Parkplatz von McDonalds.


	24. Chapter 24

Horatio sieht von seinem Schreibtisch aus durch das Labor. Heute hätte er so viel verlieren können. Manchmal wünscht er sich, diese Menschen, sein Team, würden nicht für ihn wie eine Familie sein, denn das ist was ihm so schwach und verletzlich macht. Aber auch menschlich. Leider hat ihm diese Menschlichkeit auch schon viel gekostet. Raymond, Marisol, Tim. Alle sie waren wegen ihm Tot. Weil er nicht auf sie aufpassen konnte. Doch er würde das nicht bei Calleigh und Eric zulassen. 

Die letzten Stunden sind für Horatio wie im Flug vorbei gegangen. Er hatte das japanische Ehepaar verhört, welches fast Lucie gekauft hätte. Außerdem hatte er mit Yelina telefoniert, die ihn wieder zum Essen eingeladen hat. Er ist froh über die Einladung, sonst hätte er sich nur noch mehr Gedanken über Kyle gemacht, der versucht hatte seinen Vater zu erreichen, als dieser auf der Auktion war. Irgendetwas Dringendes wollte Kyle mit Horatio besprechen und seit dem fragt Horatio was das sein könnte. 

„Horatio, ich soll dir von Krankenhaus sagen, dass George Gebonie aus dem OP raus ist, aber erst frühestens morgen ansprechbar.“ Natalia steht in Horatios Büro. 

„Danke Natalia. Was hälst du davon, wenn du schon schlussmachst? Du kannst auch Ryan und Walter sagen, dass sie gehen können.“, meint Horatio zu ihr. 

„Wenn du willst. Wir sehen uns dann morgen.“, sagt Natalia und verlässt Horatios Büro. Kaum ist sie aus seinem Büro, nimmt Horatio sich seine Jacke und geht. Desto schneller er bei Yelina und Madison ist, desto weniger muss er an Kyle denken. 

Zwanzig Minuten später steht Horatio vor Yelinas Haus und wartet, dass sie ihm aufmacht. Doch nicht sie sondern Madison öffnet ihm die Tür. 

„Onkel Horatio, Yelina hatte gesagt, du würdest erst später kommen.“, sagt das Mädchen nach einem Blick auf ihre Uhr. 

„Ja, aber ich dachte, ich würde euch überraschen und schon früher hier auftauchen. Ist Yelina in der Küche?“, fragt Horatio. 

„Nein, sie ist im Wohnzimmer mit meinem Bruder. Wir hatten dich in frühestens einer halben Stunde erwartet.“ Madison sieht ihren Onkel an. 

„Ich kann auch wieder gehen und in einer halben Stunde wieder kommen, wenn es dir recht ist.“

Madison schüttelt ihren Kopf und lässt ihren Onkle herein. Er zieht seine Jacke aus und hängt sie zu dem anderen Jacken an den Kleiderbügel. 

„Madison, wer war an der Tür?“, fragt Yelina und kommt in den Flur. „Horatio.“ Yelina bleibt stehen und sieht ihren Schwager an. „Du bist früh dran.“, sagt sie. 

„Onkel Horatio.“ Raymond Jr. kommt auch in den Flur und umarmt seinen Onkel. „Wie geht es dir?“, fragt Ray. 

„Gut und dir? Hoffentlich ärgerst du nicht allzu sehr deine kleine Schwester.“, meint Horatio. 

„Nein, wir verstehen uns super.“, sagt Ray und legt einen Arm um seine jüngere Schwester. 

„Nun lasst euren Onkel doch erst einmal ankommen. Möchtest du was trinken Horatio? Einen Kaffee oder ein Wasser?“, fragt Yelina. 

„Ein Kaffee wäre nett.“, antwortet Horatio ihr und geht mit Ray und Madisons ins Wohnzimmer.

„Heute kam der Brief wegen der Schule.“, erzählt Ray. 

„Wirklich?“, fragt Horatio. Als Madison zu Yelina zog, hatten die beiden über einen Schulwechsel nachgedacht. 

„Ja.“, meint Madison glücklich. „Ich werde nächstes Schuljahr auf die Miami Allover School gehen. Zuerst stand es noch nicht fest, aber nun wird es doch die Schule und nicht die Miami West High School.“ 

„Dass ist doch toll. Die Kinder meiner Kollegin, du hattest sie kennen gelernt als wir im Labor waren, sie kam gerade als wir gingen, sind auch auf der Schule. Und nach dem, was ich gehört hatte, soll die Schule auch gut sein.“, sagt Horatio. 

„Ich wäre damals auch gerne auf die Schule gegangen, aber Mom wollte es ja nicht.“, meint Ray jr. und sieht seiner Mutter hinter her, die gerade den Kaffee auf den Tisch stellt. 

„Du warst aber auch auf einer guten Schule, also beschwer dich nicht:“, meint Yelina und setzt sich gegenüber von Horatio.

„Schon, aber…“, beginnt Ray jr. 

„Widersprich deiner Mutter nicht.“, unterbricht Horatio seinen Neffen. „Das solltest du gelernt haben.“

„Ja Onkel Horatio.“, antwortet Ray ihm. 

„Also, was gibt es neues bei dir? Habt ihr den Täter gefasst, der Calleigh und Eric entführt hat?“, fragt Yelina, da Horatio ihr erzählt hatte, dass er eine neue Spur hat, die ihn vielleicht zu den beiden führt. 

„Ja haben wir. Es war aber auch höchste Zeit, da Austin und Patty keinen Tag länger bei ihrem Großvater hätten bleiben können.“, sagt Horatio. 

„Wieso? Hatte er etwa wieder getrunken?“, fragt Yelina. Sie weiß, dass Kenwall Duquesne früher schon getrunken hatte und dass dies sich nicht geändert hat. 

Horatio nickt. „Ja. Er kam heute Morgen mit einer Alkohol Fahne in mein Büro. Das schlimmste an der Sache war nicht, dass er betrunken Autogefahren ist, sondern dass Patty hinten mit im Auto saß. So betrunken wie er war, hatte er sie im Labor vergessen, was zu ihrem Glück war.“, antwortet Horatio. Er kann einfach nicht verstehen, wie Menschen sich betrunken hinters Steuer setzten können und dabei auch noch ein Kind auf dem Rücksitz haben können. 

„Zum Glück.“, sagt Yelina. Sie kann sich nicht vorstellen, wie es für Calleigh gewesen wäre, wenn etwas ihren Kindern geschehen wäre. Sie weiß nicht, wie sie reagieren würde, wären es Ray Jr. und Madison und ihnen wäre etwas zugestoßen. Sicherlich hätte sie nie wieder mit ihrem Vater gesprochen. Nie wieder!


	25. Chapter 25

„Mommy, wer ist eigentlich Lucie?“, fragt Patty, als Calleigh sie am Abend ins Bett bringt.   
„Wovon sprichst du, Maus?“, fragt Calleigh. Sie hatte den ganzen Nachmittag nicht mehr an das Gedacht, was in den letzten zwei Wochen passiert war. Doch nun hatte Patty sie wieder daran erinnert. Von unten hörte sie Eric gemeinsam mit Austin den Abwasch machen. Als sie bei McDonalds anstanden erzählte Austin, dass Fiona mit ihren Eltern am Abend zuvor gegrillt hatte und fragte, ob sie nicht auch grillen können. Also wurde es kein verspätetet Mittagessen bei McDonalds sondern nur eine kleine Zwischenmahlzeit, da sie entschieden auch zu grillen. Es war ein schöner Nachmittag gewesen, der aber auch irgendwann zu Ende ging.   
„Na, du und Eric haben heute im Auto über sie geredet. Wer ist sie?“, fragt Patty nochmal. Sie will es wissen und sie weiß, dass ihre Mutter es ihr erzählen wird, wenn sie nur lange genug fragt.   
„Sie ist die Tochter unseres Nachbarn. Sie war aber auch da wo Mommy und Eric waren und sie ist ganz tapfer. Aber nun schlaf, es war ein langer Tag, für uns alle.“, sagt Calleigh leise und gibt Patty noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn.   
„Gute Nacht Mommy.“, sagt Patty als Calleigh an der Tür ist und das Licht ausmacht.   
„Dir auch eine gute Nacht.“, antwortet Calleigh leise und schließt die Tür hinter sich. Von unten hört sie nun leises Lachen und den Fernseher. Als sie unten ankommt, sieht sie Austin und Eric vor dem Fernseher. Die beiden sitzen neben einander auf dem Sofa und sehen sich einen Cartoon an.   
„Ich dachte, du wärst müde und würdest dich nach dem Abwasch fürs Bett fertig machen.“, sagt Calleigh zu Austin. Er und Eric sehen vom Fernseher zu ihr.   
„Tschuldigung. Darf ich die Folge noch zu Ende sehen? Danach gehe ich auch sofort schlafen. Sogar ohne ein Kapitel!“ Calleigh musste leicht Schmunzeln, als er das Kapitel erwähnte. Sie hatten, als er und seine Schwester zu ihr kamen, eingeführt, dass sie jeden Abend ein Kapitel aus einem Buch lesen, welches Austin aussucht. Und das immer abwechselnd. Ein Abend liest Calleigh, den nächsten Austin. Austin hatte sich den ersten Teil von Harry Potter ausgesucht, den Calleigh von Johnny bekommen hatte, als er mit seiner Verlobten zusammen zog. Sie hatte das Buch schon und so bekam es Calleigh, genauso wie alles andere was er nicht mehr brauchte. Noch nie, bis zu dem jetzigen Zeitpunkt, hatte Calleigh sich gefragt, ob Sarah was bekommen hatte.   
„Aber wenn nur, wenn du dann wirklich sofort schlafen gehst. Es war ein langer Tag, für uns alle.“, sagt Calleigh und setzt sich neben Austin aufs Sofa.   
„Mom?“ Austin sieht Calleigh an.   
„Ja, was ist?“   
„Was wäre mit uns passiert, wenn du nicht wieder gekommen wärst?“, fragt Austin. Auch Eric sieht Calleigh an. Ja was wäre mit den Kindern dann passiert?  
„Ich weiß es nicht, aber darüber musst du dir keine Gedanken machen. Ich bin doch wieder hier und werde auch nirgends hingehen. Zu mindestens während der Ferien nicht.“, sagt Calleigh und Austin sieht wieder zum Fernseher. Wie gerne hätte Calleigh ihm eine andere, bessere, Antwort gegeben, doch sie kann nicht. Sie weiß nicht, was nach den Ferien passieren wird. Ob sie vielleicht wieder in ein brennendes Haus rennen wird um ein Kind zu retten, oder ob wieder jemand versucht das ganze Labor zu vergiften. Vielleicht wird dann ja kein Ryan dabei sein, der ihr helfen wird, oder ein Eric, der sein eigenes Leben für sie aufs Spiel setzt. Calleigh sieht von Austins Haaren auf und hört auf mit ihnen zu spielen. Hat sie gerade wirklich mit den Gedanken gespielt ihren Job zu schmeißen? Ihren Job, den sie über alles liebt und für den sie Jahrelang gekämpft hatte?   
„Mom?“ Austin sieht zu seiner Mutter, als er merkt, dass sie nicht mehr mit seinen Haaren spielt. „Wer sind Sarah und Johnny?“, fragt Austin. Diese Frage liegt Austin schon seit seinem Gespräch mit Patty auf der Zunge. Er hätte damals gerne eine Antwort für seine kleine Schwester gehabt und er will eine haben, wenn sie ihn das nächste Mal fragt.   
„Woher kennst du ihre Namen?“, fragt Calleigh zurück und noch während sie fragt fällt es ihr wieder ein. Sie und Eric hatten Mal über die beiden gesprochen.   
„Du und Eric habt sie mal erwähnt. Wer sind sie?“  
„Sie sind zwei ganz besondere Menschen im Leben eurer Mutter, aber sie leben nicht hier in Miami.“, sagt Eric. Ob das bei Sarah noch stimmt weiß er nicht. Damals, als er sie kennen gelernt hat, lebte sie im Norden Floridas. Und Johnny lebt ja immer noch in Indien, er will nur in den Sommerferien kurz nach Darnell kommen.   
„Johnny lebt in Indien und Sarah irgendwo in Florida. Ihr werdet sie aber in den Ferien kennen lernen, wenn Johnny nach Darnell kommt und wir auch hinfahren.“, sagt Calleigh.   
„Wieso kommt er nach Darnell und wieso werden wir auch dort hinfahren?“  
„Weißt du, in meiner Familie gibt es die Tradition, dass alle auf dem Hof meiner Großeltern heiraten. Und alle haben das auch gemacht. Dafür kam dann immer die ganze Familie zusammen. Sogar die, die eigentlich gar nicht wollten oder ganz woanders wohnen. Johnny ist ein ganz besonderer Mensch in meinem Leben und da er mir sehr viel bedeutet werden wir zu seiner Hochzeit fahren. Dort werdet ihr auch eure Cousinen, Großcousinen und Großgroßcousinen, also die Kinder meiner Cousinen, kennen lernen. Ebenso wie eure Tanten, Onkel, Großeltern und eure Urgroßmutter. Sie freut sich am meisten auf euch.“, erzählt Calleigh und bei dem Gedanken, ihrer Mutter und Großmutter zu begegnen will sie alles wieder absagen.   
„Also sind Johnny und Sarah deine Geschwister?“, fragt Austin neugierig.   
„Ja, dass sind sie. Aber deine Mom versteht sich nicht so mit ihrer Familie wie du und ich.“ Eric weiß, dass Viktoria, seine ältere Schwester, und seine Mom Austin und Patty zwei Mal von der Schule abgeholt hatten. Sicherlich hatte Horatio das arrangiert.   
„Und wieso konnten wir nicht bei Viktoria oder Carmen und Pavel bleiben? Carmen hat immer total lecker gekocht und Viktoria hat uns immer bei den Hausaufgaben geholfen und dann durften wir immer mit den alten Spielsachen von Juanita und Mirco spielen.“ Calleigh muss lächeln. Sie kennt Erics Nichte und Neffen und auch seine Schwester und weiß, dass sie niemals die alten Spielsachen ihrer Kinder wegwerfen würde. Und sie kennt auch das Essen von Carmen. Also wundert es Calleigh nicht, das Austin gerne bei Carmen oder Viktoria geblieben wäre.   
„Weißt du Austin, ich hätte es auch besser gefunden, wenn ihr bei Carmen und Pavel geblieben wärst, oder bei Viktoria, aber sie gehören leider nicht zur Familie.“, sagt Calleigh.   
„Wieso nicht?“, will Austin wissen, „Eric ist doch auch ein Teil unserer Familie und sie sind ein Teil seiner Familie. Wieso sind sie nicht auch ein Teil unserer Familie?“ Austin sieht seine Mutter fragend an.   
Auf diese Frage weiß Calleigh keine Antwort. Eigentlich gehören Carmen und Pavel irgendwie auch zu ihrer Familie. Carmen ist wie die Mutter die sie nie hatte, genauso wie Alexx, und Pavel ist wie der Vater den sie sich als Kind immer gewünscht hatte. „Ich weiß es nicht.“, sagt Calleigh nach langen schweigen.   
„Wenn du möchtest, dass sie ein Teil deiner Familie sind, dann sind sie es ja vielleicht ja auch. Ich weiß, dass seit sich meine Nichten und Neffen zu alt fühlen ihre Ferien bei ihren Großeltern zu machen, haben meine Eltern in den Ferien immer sehr viel Zeit und da sie dich und deine Schwester ins Herz geschlossen haben würden sie sich bestimmt darüber freuen wenn wir beide morgen bei ihnen anrufen und fragen ob du und Patty vielleicht mal in den Ferien bei ihnen übernachten können. Was hälst du davon?“, fragt Eric Austin. Auch wenn Eric noch nicht mit seinen Eltern gesprochen hat, weiß er dass sie ja sagen werden. Wenn nicht hätten sie nicht auf Austin und Patty ab und zu aufgepasst, und seine Mutter hätte ihm nicht auf die Mailbox gesprochen, dass seine Freundin ja zwei unglaubliche Kinder hat und dass sie gerne häufiger auf die beiden aufpassen würde.   
„Mom?“ Austin sieht seine Mutter an. Er weiß, dass er erst sie fragen muss, bevor er Eric antwortet. „Darf ich?“  
„Schatz das sehen wir morgen, okay? Es ist schon spät und deine Folge ist auch schon zu ende.“, sagt Calleigh mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. Es ist schon halb neun. Auch wenn Ferien sind hat sie sich vorgenommen die Kinder nie nach viertel nach acht ins Bett zu bringen.   
„Okay.“ Enttäuscht darüber noch keine richtige Antwort bekommen zu haben steht Austin auf. „Wir reden aber morgen darüber. Versprochen?“   
„Indianerehrenwort. Und nun geh schlafen. Es war ein langer Tag.“, sagt Calleigh und gibt ihrem Sohn einen Kuss auf den Kopf.   
„Ich hab dich lieb Mom.“, sagt Austin und geht zur Treppe.   
„Ich habe dich noch mehr lieb.“, antwortet Calleigh ihm.   
„Nacht Kumpel.“, ruft Eric Austin hinterher.   
„Nacht Eric, und danke für den tollen Abend.“, sagt Austin höflich. Wenn es nach ihm gehen würde, würde es jeden Abend so sein.   
Eric will Austin noch etwas hinter her rufen, als er schon hört wie Austin die Treppe nach oben läuft.   
„Und nun sind wir wieder alleine. Möchtest du ein Glas Wein? Fahren wirst du nach 5 Bier eh nicht mehr können, also wirst du wohl oder übel auf meinem Sofa schlafen müssen.“, sagt Calleigh schmunzelnd und steht auf.   
„Welchen hast du denn da?“, fragt Eric und steht auch auf um Calleigh in die Küche zu folgen. Dort hat sie schon eine Flasche Wein ausgesucht.   
„Du kannst die Gläser aus dem Schrank holen und den Korken abziehen.“, sagt Calleigh und dreht sich um Kühlschrank um.   
„Was hast du vor?“, fragt Eric, während er den Korken von der Flasche zieht. Als Antwort stellt Calleigh eine Packung Eiscreme auf den Tisch und holt dazu zwei Löffel aus Besteckfach.   
„Nach zwei Wochen ohne wirkliche Kalorien darf man sich auch mal wieder etwas gönnen.“, sagt sie und geht mit dem Eis und den Löffeln zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Eric folgt ihr mit den Weingläsern und der geöffneten Flasche. Während er den Wein eingießt fängt Calleigh schon mit dem Eis essen an.   
Eric reicht Calleigh eines der beiden Weingläser. „Auf uns.“, sagt er und hebt sein Glas.   
„Auf uns und auf Lucie, die un…“ Weiter kommt Calleigh nicht, da es an der Haustür geklingelt hat.   
„Wer will um diese Uhrzeit noch etwas von dir?“, fragt Eric und sieht Calleigh an. Diese zuckt mit den Schultern.   
„Ich weiß es nicht. Bestimmt ist es nur einer meiner Nachbarn.“ Calleigh steht mit ihrem Weinglas auf und geht zur Tür. Sie nimmt einen Schluck als sie die Tür öffnet. Als sie die Person von der Tür sieht, verschluckt sie sich fast an ihrem Wein.   
„Hallo Miss Duquesne.“ Von allen Personen auf der Welt hat Calleigh am wenigsten mit dieser Person gerechnet. „Sie wohnen also wirklich hier. Als Sie mir sagten, Sie würden hier her ziehen, dachte ich es wäre ein Scherz.“  
„Es war keiner. Mein Vater hatte mir das Haus geschenkt, als er von der Adoption erfuhr.“   
„Ihr Vater? Sagten Sie damals nicht, Sie hätten keinen Kontakt zu ihm?“, fragt Ms. Phillips.   
„Hatte ich damals ja auch nicht, aber in meiner Familie erzählt sich so etwas immer schnell rum. Und da ich es meiner Cousine und meinem Bruder erzählt hatte, wusste mein Vater es auch sehr schnell.“, erzählt Calleigh.   
„Das ist doch toll. Ich würde zwar gerne reinkommen, aber ich muss leider auch nach Hause. Es ist schön, dass Sie wieder zurück sind. Ich werde dann Anfang nächster Woche nochmal zu Ihnen kommen und Ihren Kindern unterhalten. Zuvor werde ich mich aber noch mal melden.“, sagt Ms. Phillips und lässt Calleigh an ihrer Haustür stehen.   
Erleichtert, dass Ms. Phillips nicht herein gekommen ist, schließt Calleigh wieder die Tür und als sie sich umdreht, steht Eric mit den Weingläsern hinter ihr. In diesem Augenblick fragt Calleigh sich, wieso sie sich damals von ihm getrennt hatte. Vielleicht war es aber auch besser so. Sie nimmt einen Schluck Wein und lehnt sich an Eric an. Wäre sie hier, wenn sie sich anders entschieden hätte? Würde sie dann Erics Wärme spüren? Sie weiß es nicht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, damit wäre diese Geschichte beendet. Ich schreibe gerade an einer Fortsetzung, die ich aber erst auf ff.de posten werde, bevor sie hier hin kommt. Ich hoffe euch hat die Geschichte gefallen und werdet auch noch den zweiten Teil lesen. Da ich noch keine Deteils verraten will, werde ich nur so viel sagen, es geht da weiter, wo Teil 1 geendet hat, außerdem wird Kyle wiederkommen und wir werden mehr über Lucie und ihre Vergangenheit erfahren.


End file.
